Hermione calice de Rogue ?
by verlou
Summary: Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger se détestent mais tout ceci va changer lorsque Rogue devra prendre une décision qui va changer la vie de nos deux protagonistes. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et 7
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Nous voila en route pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, c'est notre sixième année et cette année je suis préfet avec Ron, ce qui signifie plus de travaille mais aussi quelques privilèges… plus de responsabilités, pouvoir sortir après le couvre feu et avoir accès à la salle de bain des préfets mais le plus important c'est que c'est noté sur notre dossier scolaire, donc un point en plus si l'on veut intégrer les plus grandes écoles de magie !

A notre arrivée à la gare de Près-au-Lards, On se dirige avec Ron vers les premières années pour aider Hagrid à les embarquer sur les bateaux, tous les ans c'est pareil, les premières années rejoignent Poudlard par barques et nous autres autres par charrettes.

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard on guide avec les autres préfets les élèves jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle, une fois le professeur Mcgonagall arrivée, nous partons rejoindre les autres élèves. Les premières années font leur entrée, j'aime voir à chaque fois leurs expressions lorsqu'ils voient pour la première fois le plafond si particulier de la grande salle.

Nous avons eu le droit à l'habituel discours de Dumbledore sur le règlement qu'il faut absolument respecter.

\- « Je vous souhaite la bienvenu à tous, avant de commencer la répartition je voulais vous rappeler quelques règles qu'il faut absolument respecter, il est tout d'abord interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, c'est une forêt qui peut s'avérer très dangereuse où de nombreuses espèces plus dangereuses les unes que les autres cohabitent. Je souhaite également vous informer que l'heure du couvre feu est maintenant avancé pour cause de potentiel danger, tous les élèves devront se retrouver dans leur dortoir à partir de 20H excepté les préfets et préfets en chef qui feront dorénavant des ronds de nuit accompagnés de leur professeur, les horaires seront affichés dans le bureaux de Rusard.

Je voudrais également souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Savage qui a bien voulu laisser de coté son métier d'auror le temps que nous trouvons un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour les années à venir. » Des applaudissement se font entende « Bien je pense que le tour est fait, je laisse la place au professeur Mcgonagall

-Bien, merci professeur Dumbledore, une fois que j'aurais appelé votre nom vous vous avancerez et je placerais je choixpeau sur votre tête. »

à la suite de cela les plats sont apparus et nous avons pu commencer à manger. Enfin dévorer pour certains...

\- « Ron ! Un peu de manière, arrête de dévorer tout ce que tu trouves, tu en mets partout

\- Mo j faim mo » je suppose qu'il voulait dire qu'il avait faim, disons que parler avec la bouche pleine c'est plus compliqué qu'on le pense…

\- « Laisse le Mione, ça fait 2H qu'il n'a rien avalé, il meurt de faim » me dit Harry « Je suis pressé de voir ce que vaut le nouveau prof de DCFM…

\- Tant qu'il ne s'habille pas en rose moi ça me va » Nous dit Neville.

\- Tu dois être content Neville que ce ne soit pas le bâtard graisseux qui nous fait cours

\- Heureusement, je stresse au moindre mouvement de sa part.. alors en cours de défense j'aurais été un danger public… Je suis bien content de ne plus l'avoir en cours..

\- Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir eu tes BUSES en potion… Encore deux ans à le supporter » Harry semblait dépité, à vrai dire je le comprends…

A la fin du repas Ron et moi guidons les premières années jusqu'au dortoir de Gryffondor, et les répartissons dans les dortoirs. Quelques minutes après Mcgonagall fait son apparition pour nous donner les emplois du temps.

\- « Non ! on commence par potion ! Pourquoi est ce qu'on commence toujours par Potion ? » Ron avait presque hurlé

\- Parce qu'ils veulent nous mettre dans le bain dés le début

\- Ou nous noyer plutôt » Harry venait juste de faire son apparition avec Ginny. « passe un emploi du temps s'il te plaît » je donne une feuille à Harry… au vu de sa tête j'en conclu qu'il n'est pas satisfait..

\- « Qui a pu nous mettre divination après deux heures de potions ? Cette personne a un niveau de sadisme impressionnant, vous êtes sûr qu'Ombrage ne s'occupe plus des affaires de l'école ? » demanda Harry

« J'en sais rien mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas de ce vieux crapaud rose ! » répond Ron

Une fois que j'ai pris connaissance de l'emploi du temps je m'adresse à Ron

« -Ron, on doit aller voir le planning des préfets

\- J'arrive, bon à tout à l'heure Harry »

Les couloirs étaient déserts, une fois arrivés au bureau de Rusard, quelques préfets étaient déjà la, dont Malfoy

\- Granger ! Tu n'as pas perdu d'élèves en route ? pas que cela me dérange bien au contraire, c'est un gryffondor stupide en moins…

\- Fait attention à toi la fouine

\- Oula attention Weasley se met en colère, j'en tremble

\- Malfoy ! » une voix qu'on reconnaîtrait entre mille se fit attendre, Rogue. « Les premières années de Serpentard n'ont pas besoin de vous monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Je retournais justement au dortoir avant que Granger et Weasley me barrent le passage professeur

\- Ah oui ? 20 points en moins pour gryffondor, vous commencez bien à ce que je vois

\- Mais c'est complément injuste c'est Malfoy qui a…

-Il suffit ! Voulez vous que je retire des points supplémentaires miss Granger ?

Je me tu pour éviter de faire perdre d'autres points, Malfoy partit en direction des cachots suivit de Rogue qui s'arrêta quelques secondes

-Je ne supporte aucun retard miss Granger ! Tachez de vous en souvenir » et il partit continuer sa route.. ça je savais déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les retards pourquoi me le faire rappeler ? J'ai vite compris lorsque je me suis approchée du planning, demain soir je ferrais ma ronde avec Rogue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

\- « Bah bonne chance Mione… Supporter Rogue pendant un heure entière ça ne va pas être facile » Il était complètement mort de rire… et moi totalement dépitée, une heure entière avec Rogue !

\- « Tu devrais regarder le planning plus en détaille Ron, tu rigoleras moins

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es avec Trelawney…

\- Quoi !? NON ! une heure avec la veille folle !

\- Avant de te moquer de moi regarde toi d'abord, aller viens on va rejoindre Harry. »

Après quelques plaintes de Ron sur Trelawney nous arrivons devant la grosse dame

\- mot de passe ?

\- _Alea jacta est_

Le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une fois rentrés, on continua de parler avec les autres gryffondor et vers 22H je décide d'aller me coucher. Demain nous commençons par potion et il vaut mieux être en forme.

Je me réveille, première jour de cours. Je me prépare et attend Harry et Ron pour descendre ensemble à la grande salle. Une fois tout le monde prêt nous partons.

Nous croissons quelques 1ere année qui semblaient perdus, tous les ans c'est pareil, on essaye de les guider du mieux que l'on pouvait.

Nous étions les derniers à arriver, Ron comme à son habitude se jeta sur les différents plats proposés. Pour ma part j'attendais surtout la gazette du sorcier. Après 10 minutes, les premiers hiboux arrivèrent, suivis de près par les hiboux de la Gazette, et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes…

\- « Regarde Harry, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque signée par la marque des ténèbres

\- Beaucoup de victimes ?

\- 3 apparemment et quelques blessés, tous des nés moldus. »

L'information fit le tour de la salle assez rapidement et un brouhaha se fit entendre.

\- « Les aurors sont arrivés rapidement sur place mais n'ont pas réussi à en attraper » continuais je à lire « mais ils ont empêché d'avoir d'autres victimes »

\- « Bonjour Harry, tu veux le chicaneur ?

\- Salut Luna, oui je veux bien »

Une fois Luna partie

\- « Elle complément cinglée cette fille, comment peut on lire ça

\- Ron ! Le chicaneur à toujours soutenu Harry ! Elle n'est pas cinglée, elle est juste un peu tête en l'air

\- C'est ce que je dis.. elle est cinglée » je donne une tape sur l'épaule de Ron

Une fois le repas fini nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours de la journée, potion.

Comme à son habitude Rogue fit une entrée de type Snapienne, envolée de porte et sarcasme en tout genre pour les Gryffondors.

\- « Bien ! Je ne vais pas vous faire de grands discours, je pense que les autres profs s'en chargeront à ma place. Aujourd'hui nous verrons le philtre de mort vivant, qui peut me dire à quoi sert cette potion ? »

Je lève la main.

\- « Personne ?

\- Le philtre de mort vivante est une potion de somnifère très puissant elle est également appelée la goutte du mort vivant.

\- Vous ais je interrogé Miss Granger ?

\- Non professeur, vous étiez trop occupé à m'ignorer

\- 20 points en moins pour votre insolence ! Si je vous ignore peut être y a t-il une raison.. vous êtes si inintéressante »

Cela à eu pour effet de faire rire les Serpentards, je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'insulter comme ça !

\- « Au moins nous avons un point commun » Ron et Harry paraissaient choqués par mon attitude, à vrai dire je l'étais également…

Rogue était d'abord surpris et ensuite une colère noire pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

\- « Retenu Granger ! Demain soir 20H ! » Rogue retourna à son bureau

\- « Hermione tu es sûr que ça va ? » Harry ne s'en était toujours pas remis

\- « Bizarrement je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien » Et pour tout vous dire j'ai même apprécié lui tenir tête

\- « tu l'as peut être oublié mais tu fais ta ronde avec lui ce soir » me rappelle Ron

Au bout d'une heure de travail ma potion avait la couleur souhaité, en revanche celle de Ron était catastrophique.

\- Ron tu as oublié de rajouter la fève sopophorique !

\- Ah oui merci Mione

\- Granger ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Reste calme Hermione, reste calme !

La fin de l'heure fut enfin arrivée !

\- « Merlin qu'avez vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? » Ron disait cela avec un sourire.

\- « J'ai décidé de prendre un peu plus d'assurance, ces réflexions m'exaspèrent, j'en ai assez de me taire, c'est mon avant dernière année à Poudlard et j'ai décidé d'en profiter ! Et je peux vous l'assurez que cela me fait un bien fou !

\- Cette année va être haut en couleur ! » dit Harry en rigolant.

Après le cours d'arithmancie Je retrouve Harry et Ron debout sur un banc qui se moquent des premières années perdus.

\- « Vous ne changerez donc jamais ! Vous devriez pas plutôt aller à la bibliothèque durant vos temps libres au lieu de vous moquer des premières années !

\- Mais Mione regarde les… » je lui jette un regarde lui signifiant que je ne rigole pas.

On partit ensuite en direction de la grande salle pour aller se restaurer.

La journée passa vite, on avait eu 3h de sortilège. On se retrouve ensuite dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

Lorsque je vois Rogue partir, je me dépêche de finir de manger et de le rejoindre devant le bureau de Rusard.

\- « Vous avez 30 secondes de retard

\- Combien de points en moins ma maison va-t-elle écoper pour un si grand retard ?

\- Ne me tentez pas Miss Granger ! » et il partit en direction des escaliers. Je marchais à une distance raisonnable de lui, c'est à dire pas trop près pour ne pas lui foncer dedans si il s'arrête et pas trop loin pour ne pas le perdre.

J'ai eu le droit en avant première à la preuve de la partialité du terrible professeur de potion ! Et je pense que les premières années Gryffondor ne s'en sont toujours pas remis, contrairement aux Serpentards qui s'en tirent toujours bien… 2 points en moins ! C'est presque un exploit pour lui et encore c'est parce que j'étais avec lui, je le soupçonne de ne jamais donner de points en moins lorsqu'il chope un Serpentard.

21H sonne ! Enfin la libération. Nous sommes retourner au point de départ

\- « Bonne nuit professeur » oui un minimum de politesse tout de même

Pour seul réponse un hochement de tête. Je le sens me suivre du regard jusqu'à ce que je tourne à droite pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor, il doit s'en doute avoir peur que je m'enfuis en courant prévenir Harry que la voie est maintenant libre pour se balader dans les couloirs…

J'arrive devant le tableau de la grosse dame et manque de tomber… effectivement je n'avais pas vu Neville allongé devant le tableau

\- « Tu as encore oublié le mot de passe Neville ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne les retiens jamais

\- _Alea jacta est_

 _-_ Merci Hermione »

Une fois rentrée, je souhaite une bonne nuit à Neville et monte dans mon dortoir.

Les filles sont encore éveillées de même pour Ginny qui souhaite que je lui raconte l'heure avec le terrifiant professeur de potion. A près cela je pars me coucher.

Je me lève pour notre deuxième journée de cours, je commence par l'étude des moldus, disons que c'est la seule matière où je n'ai ni besoin de livre ni d'apprendre les cours, il y a des bons cotés à être une née-moldu. Ensuite nous avons eu Botanique, l'une des rares matières où Neville excelle et enfin pour terminer défense contre les forces du mal, nous avons fait connaissance avec le nouveau professeur, très bon d'ailleurs, Harry était aux anges.

Le soir venu, c'est-à-dire à 20H je me dirige vers les cachots pour l'heure de colle avec Rogue. Je suis devant la porte de sa salle, 20H pille je décide de frapper.

\- « Entrer »

J'entre et je retrouve Rogue à son bureau, il ne porte qu'une chemise, pas ses habituelles robes, sa chemise est entrouverte. Je me prend à le regarder, je lève les yeux, heureusement pour moi il n'a pas remarqué.

\- « Le saut est sur la table à coté de vous avec la brosse à dent.

\- Et qu'est ce que je suis sensée en faire ?

\- Vous laverez les chaudrons utilisés aujourd'hui

\- Je ne suis pas femme de ménage, il vous suffit seulement de jeter un sort pour que les chaudrons soient de nouveaux propres

\- C'est beaucoup plus amusant de vous regarder le faire sans magie ! »

Sans magie mais il se fiche de moi !?

\- « Posez votre baguette sur mon bureau et vous pourrez commencer »

Je pose ma baguette et pars commencer ma tâche.

Lorsqu'au bout d'un moment je regarde l'heure je remarque que cela fait déjà 1H30 que je suis la à nettoyer les chaudrons et il m'en reste encore 5 à faire. Soudain une idée me vient à l'esprit, la magie sans baguette, je me tourne discrètement pour voir si il me regarde, non il est trop concentré sur ses copies. Je me concentre et murmure

\- « recurvite » ça a fonctionné ! Je décide de réitérer cela sur les autres chaudrons.

Je me lève et lui fait face.

\- « J'ai terminé » il lève la tête, il ne semble ne pas y croire.

\- « Si c'est un travail bâclé vous reviendrez demain pour recommencer ! » il se lève et va vérifier par lui même l'état des chaudrons. Il semble réfléchir pendent quelques instants.

\- « Vous reviendrez demain

\- Quoi !? Mais vos chaudrons sont presque aussi propres que lorsque vous les avez acheté ! » Il s'avance vers moi

\- « Vous me prenez pour un idiot ! Je sais que vous avez utilisé de la magie sans baguette ! Il faut minimum 2H pour nettoyer la totalité des chaudrons !

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

\- Vous reviendrez demain à la même heure ! »

Je suis partie sans lui donner la moindre réponse ! Il peut se la mettre ou je pense sa retenue ! Hors de question que je récure encore ses chaudrons !

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle commune des gryffondor je vois Harry et Ron en pleine discussion sur les canapés

\- « Mione ! Tu as déjà fini ? Tu n'as pas eu à récurer les chaudrons ? » demanda Harry

\- « Si mais il n'a pas apprécié ma méthode !

\- Qui est ?

\- Magie sans baguette, il souhaite donc que je revienne demain pour récurer une nouvelle fois ses chaudrons.. ce qui est hors de question !

\- « tu sous entends quoi par Hors de Question ? »me demande Ron

\- Que je ne vais pas y aller. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

\- Hermione c'est du suicide ! On va perdre des centaines de points…

\- Ron, les points que j'ai perdu les premiers jours avec lui, je les ai récupéré et même doublé dans les autres matières.

\- J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il va s'apercevoir que tu ne t'es pas présentée à la retenue ! Je payerais cher pour voir ça ! » dit Harry

Au bout d'un moment je décide de monter pour aller me coucher. Demain est un autre jour…

La journée passa vite, nous avons eu Métamorphose et sortilège.

J'étais en pleine lecture à la bibliothèque pour mon devoir de Sortilège lorsque Ron et Harry débarquent.

\- « Mione on a besoin de toi pour le devoir de potion qu'on doit rendre demain ! » me dit Ron

\- Parce que vous ne l'avez pas encore fini !?

\- Bha disons qu'on voulait le faire ce soir, enfin on pensait qu'on y arriverait mais on bloque sur pas mal de trucs » La c'est Harry qui parle.

\- Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? » dis je sur un ton qui se voulait lasse

\- Merci Mione, on te revaudra ça !

\- Bien sur Ron comme toujours ! »

Nous en avons eu pour 2 heures de travail sur le devoir de potion, disons que les laisser chercher par eux même dans un livre de potion nous a fait perdre pas mal de temps… une fois 19H on décide de descendre à la grande salle.

Je regarde pour voir si Rogue est à la table des professeurs et je remarque qu'il me regardait déjà, il tourne la tête rapidement.

\- « Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas aller à cette retenue ?

\- Aussi sur que les dragons crachent du feu Harry ! »

Vers 19h45 je vois Rogue se lever et partir. Harry et Ron l'on vu aussi.

\- Tu es vraiment certaine Mione

\- Oui, Ron ! Laisse moi faire…

\- J'espère que tu as une excuse en béton !

\- Je dirais simplement que j'ai oublié

\- D'accord là tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. Et tu comptes te cacher ou ? Parce qu'il va tout de suite aller vers la tour Gryffondor dès qu'il va s'apercevoir que tu ne viendras pas… Il va te laisser jusqu'à... 20H30 environ pour venir et la sa colère sera à son apogée.. » Harry a toujours eu le don de rassurer les gens, c'est une de ses grandes qualités d'ailleurs..

\- Donc je ferais en sorte de ne pas être trouvable à partir de 20H30

\- Mais Mione on l'a en cours demain » me dit Ron

\- « Il viendra me voir au petit déjeuné, j'en suis certaine.

\- Merlin, 2 mois et on ne reconnaît même plus notre Hermione !

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment Harry

\- Tu peux…

\- Tu pourras me passer ta cape d'invisibilité s'il te plaît, j'en aurais besoin

\- heu.. d'accord comme tu veux »

Quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Rogue nous montons à la tour.

\- Donc tu nous as pas dit où tu comptais aller Mione

\- Ron, je ne vais aller nul part, je vais rester à la tour, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé la cape d'Harry

\- Quoi tu vas rester à la tour ?

\- Il ne me trouvera pas et il ne va pas dormir dans la tour donc une fois parti je retirais la cape et j'irais dans mon dortoir comme ci de rien n'était.

\- Merlin ! Je préfère encore être confronté à Voldy plutôt que Rogue à l'apogée de sa colère !

\- Merci Ron ! C'est très rassurant !

Lorsque nous arrivons à la salle commune elle est déserte, tant mieux personne ne pourra dire qu'il m'a vu. Je monte avec les garçons dans leur dortoir, Harry me passe sa cape et on attends. Une fois 20H30, je vois Ron pâlir

\- Merlin, il ne va pas tarder.

Et en effets à peine 10 minutes plus tard un hurlement se fit entendre, je suppose que c'était celui de Neville. Il faudrait que je pense m'excuser auprès de lui d'ailleurs.

Je décide de mettre la cape sur moi et de me mettre dans un coin inaccessible.

L'on pouvait entendre Rogue hurler de la ou l'on était.

\- « Je veux voir Granger !

\- Je ne sais pas ou elle se trouve professeur, je pensais qu'elle était à votre retenue » ça c'était Ginny

\- Où est le dortoir de Potter et de Weasley !?

\- Merlin il arrive !

\- Ron arrête de paniquer, fait comme ci nous étions en train de bavarder !

\- En train de bavarder alors que Rogue est en bas en train de hurler ! »

D'un coup un "Potter" se fit entendre, et Rogue fit son apparition dans le dortoir

\- « Ou se trouve Granger ! Potter !

\- Je n'en sais rien, je la pensais avec vous !

\- Si elle était avec moi je ne serais pas la à essayer de la trouver Potter ! Je sais que vous savez où elle se trouve ! Alors dites le moi

\- Je vous le répète professeur ! Je Ne Sais Pas Ou Elle Est ! » en mettant l'accent sur tous les mots.

\- « Ne faite pas l'insolent avec moi Potter ! » Un duel de regarde se fit entre Rogue et Harry

\- « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Pourquoi tous ces hurlements » le professeur Mcgonagall venait de faire son apparition

\- « Ton élève favorite » il mit tout le dédain possible dans cette phrase « ne sait pas présentée à la retenue que je lui ai donné

\- Et c'est pour cela tout ce vacarme ! Severus je suis sûr que miss Granger a une bonne excuse de ne pas s'être présentée ! Ou bien elle a tout simplement oubliée, cela peut arriver.. maintenant arrête de persécuter mes élèves… Monsieur Londubat tremble de tous ses membres !

\- Une excuse ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Une simple excuse ne suffira pas ! Qu'elle soit grièvement blessée ou autre je m'en contrefiche ! Je donne des retenus pour que les élèves y aillent pas pour faire jolie !

\- Eh bien moi je ne m'en moque pas.. maintenant je te pris de quitter les dortoirs de mes élèves et de retourner surveiller les tiens pour voir si ils ne manigancent pas encore quelque chose !

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par la ?

\- Tu as très bien compris ! »

Rogue s'en alla dans un mouvement de cape.

« Monsieur Weasley, monsieur Potter retournaient dormir… quant à vous miss Granger j'aurais une discussion avec vous demain » Mais comment a-t-elle su que j'étais la ?

J'enlève ma cape

\- « Bien professeur »

Le professeur quitta le dortoir.

\- « Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'a rien dit ? » demanda Ron

\- « Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu devrais surtout t'inquiète de Rogue, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère

\- Je suis sur que si on lâche un Rogue en colère face à Voldy on est sur de gagner, Voldy lui même risque de partir en courant. » C'est ce que je dis.. Ron a toujours le mot pour rire. Sur ces bonnes paroles je retourne à mon dortoir, je croise par la même occasion un Neville des plus chamboulé

\- « Je suis désolée Neville

\- Hermione mais.. tu… Mais.. Rogue.. il est venu pour toi… il était sacrément en colère… pour.. pourquoi est ce qu'il ne t'a pas vu la haut

\- Laisse Neville, je suis encore désolée.. bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit Hermione »

A peine suis je rentrée dans mon dortoir que Ginny me saute dessus

\- « Mais tu étais ou ? Rogue est venu il a crié sur tout le monde parce que tu ne t'es pas présentée à la retenue ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne voulais pas aller à sa retenue ! J'en ai assez qu'il profite de son autorité pour se défouler sur les Gryffondors ! » Dis je tout en me dirigeant vers mon lit.

\- « Il a toujours était comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va le changer

\- Peut être pas mais je ne veux pas ramper devant lui… Regarde seulement Neville.. à peine tu prononces le nom de Rogue qui fait un bond d'un mètre ! J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec Neville en Potion et il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.. mais dés que Rogue approche il perd tous ses moyens… Il n'y avait pas un seul cours ou il ne s'en prenait pas à Neville ! Il est complètement terrorisé !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione mais rien ne pourra jamais changer Rogue, c'est peine perdu.

\- Nous verrons bien, bonne nuit Ginny

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey tout le monde, désolée pour le retard je vais essayer de mettre le plus de chapitre possible :)

Laisser des reviews, je veux savoir si l'histoire vous plait.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

A peine réveillée et déjà cette boule au ventre, j'appréhende le petit déjeuné, enfin je préfère qu'il vienne me voir durant le petit déjeuné plutôt qu'en plein cours de potion, il y a toujours Mcgonagall et Dumbledore qui peuvent l'arrêter si il tente quoique ce soit, c'est déjà rassurant.

Lorsque je descend je vois Harry et Ron qui m'attendent

\- « Merci de m'avoir attendu

\- C'est peut être le dernier repas que l'on fait avec toi, on ne voulait pas manquer ça !

\- Merci Ron pour ta franchise

\- De rien ! »

On finit par descendre dans la grande salle.

Lorsque je rentre pas de Rogue à l'horizon.

\- « Avec un peu de chance il a abandonné ou encore mieux il est tombé dans les escaliers.

\- Merci Ron, mais j'en doute »

Nous allons prendre place à la table des Gryffondors lorsque Rogue fit son apparition, il semblait réellement en colère.. Aï !

Il semble chercher quelqu'un, il a le même regard qu'un prédateur qui chasse sa potentiel victime et la en l'occurrence c'est moi sa victime…

Il finit par me voir, malheureusement Harry n'a pas suffit à me cacher, il se dirige vers moi d'un pas pressé, apparemment mes calcules n'étaient pas bon, il semble aussi en colère qu'hier..

\- « Granger » Rugit il

\- « Professeur » bien ma voix semble correct c'est déjà un bon début

\- IL ME SEMBLE VOUS AVOIR DONNE UNE RETENUE HIER ! J'exige de savoir pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas présentée ! J'aurais espéré que vous soyez gravement blessée ou bien morte mais à ce que je vois vous êtes en pleine forme !

\- Eh bien professeur j'ai tout simplement oublié, j'étais tellement absorbée par un livre que je me suis endormie dans la bibliothèque

\- Vous pensez peut être que je vais gober cette histoire ! Vous vous fichez de moi !

\- Non, que vous y croyez ou non c'est la pure vérité professeur Harry et Ron peuvent en témoigner que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive, je n'ai rien à rajouter !

\- Je suis témoin, Hermione est rentrée tard à la tour

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé à vous Potter ! Eh bien miss Granger vous avez gagné 1 trimestre de retenue, tous les jeudis soirs à compter de ce soir !

\- Ce soir je ne peux pas je dois faire une ronde avec le professeur Mcgonagall !

\- Tous les vendredis jusqu'à la fin du trimestre ! Et j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor ! » Il partit dans un mouvement de cape.

\- 100 points !?

\- C'est bon Ron, je vais les récupérer !

\- Non, Hermione ce que veut dire Ron c'était plus '' 100 points seulement ? ''

\- Ou est passé le Rogue, la terreur des cachots ? En temps normal il aurait fait perdre assez de point pour que notre maison ne soit plus jamais dans le positif.

\- Oui enfin j'ai tout de même eu le droit à tout un trimestre de retenue…

\- Il va être horrible durant les retenues.. enfin plus horrible que d'habitude » dit Harry

\- « Sauf si je trouve une solution pour ne pas y aller

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que je vois le professeur Mcgonagall »

Après le cours d'étude des Runes, je me dirigeais vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

Je me trouve devant la porte de son bureau, je frappe.

\- « Entrer » Mcgonagall était assis à son bureau

\- « Miss Granger, vous tombez bien, je souhaitais également vous voir. Vous me créez quelques problèmes avec le professeur Rogue..

\- J'en suis désolée professeur, ce n'était pas mon but

\- Quel est il alors ?

\- Eh bien pour être franche, j'en ai assez que le professeur Rogue utilise son autorité pour se défouler sur les Gryffondors, Professeur, sa partialité n'est un secret pour personne et personnellement j'en ai assez…

\- Je comprends, mais Severus est un professeur et vous ne pouvez aller contre lui

\- Je sais professeur et c'est pour cela que je suis venue vous trouver, le professeur Rogue m'a donné un trimestre de retenue, ne vous méprenez pas, je compte les faire et je ne m'en plaint pas, je voulais cependant savoir si cela serait possible de faire mes retenues avec vous ou bien avec le concierge ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir les faire avec le professeur Rogue ?

\- Parce que le professeur Rogue se sert de ces retenues pour nous rabaisser et nous enlever encore plus de points…

\- Je vois » elle semblait réfléchir « Je vais voir avec le directeur ce que je peux faire, je viendrais vous revoir pour vous informer de sa décision

\- Bien, merci beaucoup professeur, bonne journée

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi miss Granger. »

J'arrive en retard au cours de soins au créatures magiques. Hagrid me fait seulement un signe de tête pour signaler que je pouvais intégrer le cours, l'inverse aurait été surprenant.

\- « Tu étais ou ? » me demanda Harry

\- « J'étais avec le professeur Mcgonagall, j'ai vu avec elle quelques détailles sur les retenues que j'ai eu. »

Le cours poursuivit sont court, arrivée à l'heure du midi je vois le professeur Mcgonagall se diriger vers moi

« Miss Granger, j'ai vu avec le directeur qui comprends votre points de vu, vous viendrez avec moi demain soir et pour ce qui en est des autres retenues nous ferrons en fonction de l'emploi du temps du concierge et pour ce qui en ai de prévenir le professeur Rogue nous ferrons comme ci cela nous avait échappé » elle partit en me fessant un clin d'œil

\- « Je rêve ou Mcgonagall à bien dit ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Oui Ron, J'ai trouvé plus joueuse que moi apparemment

\- Est ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais cette femme ? » fit d'un coup Harry avec un sourire au lèvre

\- C'est qui est encore plus dément c'est que Rogue sera terriblement énervé mais tu seras couvert par Mcgonagall ! Et je veux absolument voir ça !

\- Je te donnerais mes pensées si tu veux Ron »

Après mangé nous nous dirigeons vers le cours tant attendu, le cours de Potion !

Les Serpentards étaient déjà rangés lorsque nous arrivons, à peine quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrir brutalement pour nous laisser entrer. Je me mets entre Harry et Ron.

\- « Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir un basique de la potion, la potion de poussos, l'infirmerie en manque donc je vous demande à tous de réussir au mieux pour ne pas donner des potions qui ne fonctionnent pas ou aggravent l'état des élèves qui en auraient besoin… Bien maintenant commencez » Il partit s'installer à son bureau et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître les ingrédients au tableau. L'heure passa vite, et aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse être aucun points fut retirer aux Gryffondor, peut être un peut trop suspect d'ailleurs…

\- « Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas que c'est bien demain soir la retenue, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié »

C'était trop beau aussi…

Le soir venu vers 20H je rejoins le professeur Mcgonagall pour une ronde mais à ma plus grande surprise ( et à mon plus grand malheur) ce n'est pas le professeur Mcgonagall qui était devant le bureau de Rusard, non c'était plutôt un homme grand, fin au cheveux noirs qui s'y tenait.

\- « Professeur Rogue ?

\- Vous voila enfin, allons y

\- Ce n'est pas avec le professeur Mcgonagall que je devais faire ma ronde ?

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je ne suis pas le professeur Mcgonagall donc non ce n'est pas avec elle que vous allez faire cette ronde mais bien avec moi !

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu à la base

\- Non effectivement, le professeur Mcgonagall m'a demandé de la remplacer pour ce soir. Pouvons nous y aller ou avez vous encore des questions !?

\- Non, nous pouvons y aller. »

L'heure fut comme la dernière ennuyante à mourir, aucune discussion n'était possible.

Une fois retourner devant le bureau de Rusard c'était comme une libération. Je partis en direction de la tour et encore une fois j'ai cette sensation qu'on me regarde, lorsque je vais pour tourner je me décide à regarder dans sa direction, et en effet il me regardait mais bizarrement son expression n'était pas la même que d'habitude… il était la sans bouger à me regarder partir. C'est à rien y comprendre, en même temps qui à dit que le professeur Rogue était une personne facile à comprendre. Une fois arrivée à la tour je monte directement me coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je me réveille, encore un autre jour, ce soir j'ai retenue avec le professeur Mcgonagall j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Rogue lorsqu'il va s'apercevoir que je ne serais pas non plus à celle ci.

Une fois arrivée à la grande salle je vois le professeur Mcgonagall qui me fait un clin d'œil, une fois encore…

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu Histoire de la magie, métamorphose et Sortilèges. Donc ce n'est pas une journée de tout repos, je suis bien contente de ne pas récurer des chaudrons ce soir…

J'arrive donc à la Grande salle vers 19H, je vois les garçons à la table de Gryffondor, je pars les rejoindre.

\- Hermione, on ta garder une place !

\- Merci Ron

Je m'assieds à coté d'Harry de façon à pouvoir voir la table des professeurs.

\- J'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsque Mcgonagall va intervenir !

\- On est deux Ron !

A la fin du repars je vois Rogue quittait la table des professeurs pour se diriger vers notre table et plus particulièrement moi.

\- « Bien Miss Granger, pour éviter tout oublie de votre part je vais vous accompagnez jusqu'aux cachots, on ne sait jamais au cas ou vous vous perdriez…

\- Excusez moi professeur mais le professeur Mcgonagall ne vous a pas prévenu ?

\- Prévenu de quoi ?

\- Eh bien c'est avec elle que je fais ma retenue…

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu Severus, Miss Granger et venue me voir pour me demander si elle pouvait faire cette retenue avec moi, et j'ai accepté avec l'appui du directeur » dit Le professeur Mcgonagall qui vennait juste de faire son apparition.

\- J'ai donné cette retenue à miss Granger ! c'est donc naturellement avec moi qu'elle doit la faire !

\- Le plus important Severus c'est que miss Granger fasse cette retenue qu'elle soit avec toi ou non cela ne change rien. » Rogue se tourner vers moi

\- Si la punition sera différente ! Tu couvres trop tes Gryffondors ! On a plus de problème avec les tiens qu'avec les miens !

\- Peut que si vous seriez plus impartiale on verrait que c'est bien vos serpentards le vrai problème et non les Gryffondors ! Vous les protégez tout le temps ! Le nombre de fois qu'Harry à rater sa potion ou fait exploser son chaudron à cause de Malfoy et vous vous étiez la à presque le félicité ! ou bien le nombre de fois que les Serpentards se promènent après le couvre feu ! Et combien de points leur retirez vous ? 2 points ! Merlin c'est sur qu'avec ça ils ne vont pas recommencer ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu donner des retenues à vos Serpentards ils pourraient faire exploser le château que vous seriez encore capable d'accuser un Gryffondor !

\- Je ne vous permet pas miss Granger !

\- Et bien moi je lui permet ! J'en ai également assez que vous vous en prenez à mes lions ! » Et après les bonnes paroles du professeur Mcgonagall je décide de partir, j'en ai assez dit et je ne veux pas entendre ses sarcasmes !

Je décide donc d'attendre le professeur Mcgonagall devant son bureau et par la même occasion me calmer… Merlin que ça fait du bien !

-Hermione ! On ta cherché partout ! » Harry et Ron viennent juste d'arriver… essoufflés.

\- « Quelle scène ! Merlin ! Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis ! C'était Whaou ! Hermione !

\- C'est peu dire » me dit harry

\- Merci de votre soutient… Je ne suis pas pressée de me retrouver seul avec Rogue…

\- Tu m'étonnes et encore tu n'as pas vu la suite, Mcgo était carrément en colère également et c'est Dumbledore qui les a séparés.. je suis sur encore un peu et ça finissait en duel ! Je n'ai jamais vu Mcgo aussi énervé et Rogue pareil… ah oui et d'ailleurs il veut te voir enfin Mcgo ne veut pas mais fait gaffe tout de même je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut.

\- Je l'éviterais alors.

\- Je ne savais que je devais aussi avec monsieur Weasley et monsieur Potter en retenue également

\- Non professeur nous étions la pour voir Hermione…

\- Bien maintenant vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir !

\- Oui professeur, bonne soirée, à tout à l'heure Hermione »

J'entre avec le professeur Mcgonagall dans son bureau.

\- « Je suis désolés professeur si je vous ai causé des problèmes avec le professeur Rogue

\- Non miss Granger, j'en avais également assez que mes Gryffons fassent l'objet d'un défouloir pour le professeur Rogue… Cependant peut être que vous y êtes aller un peu fort et je pense que le professeur Rogue s'en souviendra pendant longtemps… Je pense que vous devriez l'éviter pendant un moment le temps qu'il se calme.

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire..

\- Bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir

\- Mais et la retenue ?

\- Oubliée » elle finit par un clin d'œil, Dumbledore a beaucoup trop d'influence sur cette femme apparemment.. Je pars donc en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et remonte à la tour Gryffondor.

Une fois à la tour Gryffondor un homme au cheveux roux me saute dessus

\- « Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Et la retenue ?

\- Oubliée, je me suis entretenue avec le professeur Mcgonagall sur ce qu'il s'est passé et m'a ensuite libéré, elle a sûrement jugé que se prendre la tête avec Rogue compensé une retenue.

\- Oui et quelle prise de tête ! Tu es mon idole Mione ! Personne ne sait encore remis de ça, c'est LE sujet de conversation de tout le monde !

\- Super !

\- Oui, Neville va mettre des affiches de toi dans toute sa chambre après ça !

\- N'exagère pas non plus… il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Bien après tout ça je tombe de fatigue moi, Harry est déjà monté ?

\- Oui, il y a match demain !

\- Ah oui comment ais je pu oublier ça ! Bon bonne nuit Ron

\- Bonne nuit Mione »

Aujourd'hui Grand Jour pour les Gryffondors, ils affrontent les Serpentards…

Pour une fois le déjeuné n'a pas durée, Ron était bien trop stressé pour cela. Premier match en tant que Gardien et qu'une seule heure d'entraînement à son compteur.

Les gradins se remplissent petit à petit. Au bout de 15 minutes le match commence, enfin je ne vais pas commenter le match, je n'ai jamais été douée au quidditch, je ne vois que des garçons sur un balais et de la violence… je suis contente lorsque ma maison gagne, ne vous méprenez pas, mais le sport en lui même je ne comprends pas enfin la question n'est pas la.. D'après Ron Serpentards à prit une sacré raclé… en effets Harry a attrapé le vif d'or en peu de temps enfin toujours d'après Ron… Enfin le principal c'est qu'on ait gagné !

Le soir même alors qu'on fêtait la victoire je décide d'aller à la salle de bain des préfets, la musique commencaît à me donner mal à la tête et c'était impossible de penser à aller dormir, beaucoup trop de bruit !

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de bain je remarque que des vetement sont pliés sur la chaise et lorsque je me retourne je vois Rogue sous la cascade ( robinet) du grand bain, je reste la à le fixer pendant un certains temps… le corps qu'il a est finement dessiné sans aucun poil sur le torse... Au bout d'un moment je reprends mes esprits et sort de la salle de bain ! Heureusement pour moi qu'il ne m'ait pas vu ! Mais le plus important c'est de comprendre ce qu'il sait passé ! Pourquoi être rester si longtemps à le fixer… Le choc sans doute… Je dois avoir un problème surtout.. je décide donc de remonter à la tour sans avoir pris de bain… Une fois la haut j'attends que la soirée finisse pour aller me coucher. Avant de m'endormir ma dernière pensée de dirigea sur le corps finement dessinée de mon professeur de potion.


	6. Chapter 6

Le dimanche passa vite, j'ai négocier avec Ron pour ne pas avoir à faire des ronds avec Rogue, il me devait bien ça, Rogue n'a pas du tout apprécier ce changement ! Et Ron en a subit les conséquences, enfin quelques insultes sur son intelligence et sur le fait qu'il est un Gryffon, il a même voulut venir me chercher pour que je fasse la ronde avec mais apparemment Ron a du trouver les bons mots parce que personne n'est venu me chercher. Par la suite Rogue a préféré faire la ronde seul que mal accompagné (je reprends ses mots). Enfin voila comment s'est passé les premiers mois de cours, éviter le plus possible Rogue. Sauf qu'on ne peut éviter la terreur des cachots indéfiniment et les points de ma maison se sont vu descendre ! Et disons que je n'y ai pas était de main morte non !

Flash Back

J'étais en train de monter aux dortoir, après une ronde avec le professeurs Trelawney lorsque arrivée au 3eme étage devinez qui je croise ? Rogue !

\- Granger ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à cette heure, cela fait à peut près 1H10 que vous devriez vous retrouver dans le dortoir ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor

\- Je reviens de ma ronde avec le professeur Trelawney ! Et au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié je suis préfet ce qui me donne le droit d'aller dans les couloirs après le couvre feu ! Donc vous ne pouvez me retirer des points !

\- cesser de me parler du ce ton ! Je retire donc 50 points pour votre insolence !

\- Vous savez quoi ! Vous pouvez me retirer autant de points que vous le souhaitez, je m'en moque je les récupérerais d'ici quelques jours ! Comme c'est dommage ! Vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de pression ! Peut être les retenues ! Oups j'avais oublié, je pourrais m'arranger avec le professeur Mcgonagall après tout pourquoi seriez vous le seul à profiter de votre statut pour favoriser votre maison !? Sur ce bonne nuit professeur ! » J'étais partie pour retourner à la tour lorsque je sentie une main sur mon bras qui m'empêcha d'avancer !

\- « Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Granger ! Vous risquerez de perdre ! Je vous le garantie !

\- C'est ce que nous verrons professeur ! » Une fois libérée je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la tour.

Nous sommes actuellement en Février, jusqu'à là je n'ai pas reparlé avec le professeur Rogue, néanmoins je sens fréquemment son regard sur moi, je le surprend souvent à me regarder… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'observe comme cela… d'après Ron c'est dans sa nature, tout comme un prédateur, il observe sa proie avant de lui sauter dessus et de la manger… Enfin c'est l'avis de Ron bien sur… Et d'après Harry c'est parce qu'il me surveille… Mais pourquoi me surveiller ? Ce n'est pas comme si on complotait quelques choses… Il faudrait que éclaircisse tout ça.

D'un autre coté les attaques de Voldemort sont de plus en plus fréquentes… Harry a un mauvais pressentiment, il pense que Voldemort devrait pas tarder à attaquer, il s'est entretenue avec Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas de son avis. On a donc convenu avec Harry et Ron de s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande lorsque l'on pouvait pour se préparer à une éventuel attaque, les rêves d'Harry sont de plus en plus violent, on pense que c'est Voldemort qui essaye de communiquer avec lui.

\- « Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore Harry, imagine si Voldemort arrive à prendre totalement possession de toi !

\- Hermione tu l'as bien entendu la dernière fois, il ne pense pas que Voldemort puisse attaquer maintenant, si je vais le voir pour lui dire que j'ai ce genre de rêve il va s'en doute me dire que ce n'est que mon imagination !

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à bloquer ton esprit ! Et tes cours d'Occlumencie ?

\- Mes cours !? Tu parles, avec Rogue comme professeur c'était peine perdue !

\- De la potion pour un sommeil sans rêve ! Je pense que ça pourrait fonctionné, il nous suffit de trouver les ingrédients et je peux te le faire pour ce soir… Je pense trouver la plupart des ingrédients dans la serre de Botanique, cependant le Brin de vélariane est plus difficile à trouver et on ne peut pas attendre la prochaine sortie à près au lard…

\- la réserve de Rogue !

\- Ron depuis la quatrième année Rogue à placé des sorts de protection… c'est perdu d'avance

\- Et bah tu dois bien connaître des sortilèges pour contrer les sorts !

\- Ron ! On parle de Rogue la ! pas d'un élève de deuxième année qui met des sorts sur ses objets personnels pour ne pas qu'on les lui vole !

\- J'ai confiance en toi Mione ! Tu vas trouver un moyen ! Harry et moi, on s'occupe d'aller chercher dans la serre et toi dans la réserve !

\- Merci Ron de me laisser la tâche la plus facile ! »

J'ai passé mon après-midi à chercher les contres sorts pour les plus puissants sorts de protections, le plus difficile reste à les détecter…

J'attends les garçons dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

\- « Vous en avez mis du temps !

\- Excuse nous Mione mais l'entraînement à durer plus de temps que prévu, les Serpentards ne voulaient pas nous laisser le terrain parce que Rogue avait signé un papier… On a du faire appel à Mcgo et enfin voila on prit plus de temps que prévu.

\- D'accord, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, Rogue sort de la grande salle toujours vers 19H45 et le professeur Chourave vers 20H. Tenez ça va vous aider à trouver les plantes, vous avez pas beaucoup de temps donc dépêchez vous !

\- Et toi Mione, tu as trouvé les contres sorts ?

\- Oui Harry mais le plus compliqué va être de savoir qu'elles sont les sorts utilisés

\- Bonne chance, à tout à l'heure.. » Ron et Harry partirent en direction des serres de botaniques, pour ma part je descendais vers les cachots, j'ai 20 minutes devant moi, il faut que je me dépêche.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la réserve je me mets à lancer différents sorts de détection, j'arrive à percevoir différentes protections que j'ai lu dans le livre de tout à l'heure mais également d'autres dont je ne connais pas la nature ! J'essaye de réfléchir à une autre solution… peut être que si je retire les sorts qui bloque la porte je pourrais rentrer prendre la fiole et repartir avant que Rogue n'arrive… j'hésite pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me lancer.

Une fois la porte déverrouillée j'entre et essaye de trouver le brin de vélariane, j'essaye de réfléchir pour comprendre son mode de rangement mais le stresse de me faire prendre me tétanise, je fouille les étagères, peut être au bout de 2 ou 3 minutes je le trouve enfin ! Je le met dans ma robe et décide de sortir en courant mais à peine passé la porte je bute dans quelques choses ou du moins quelqu'un.. en effet le professeur Rogue se trouvait devant la porte…


	7. Chapter 7

\- « Tiens tiens… Miss Granger… enfin pris sur le fait ! » dit il avec son habituelle levé de sourcil

\- « Je peux tout expliquer professeur

\- Mais j'espère bien ! Suivez moi ! » A mon grand étonnement il se dirigea vers son bureau au lieu de celui du professeur Dumbledore…

Une fois pénétré dans son bureau je lui fait face.

\- Je souhaite tout d'abord que vous me donniez ce que vous m'avez volé » Je prends le brin de vélariane et le lui donne, il parut assez étonné

\- « Un brin de Vélariane ? » je hoche la tête

\- « Hé bien miss Granger à perdu la parole ? Merlin quelle belle journée… plus vous entendre parler durant les cours je ne pouvais rêver mieux ! »il avait son habituelle rictus moqueur

\- Pourquoi avez vous besoin de cette ingrédient

\- Pour une potion sans rêve

\- Je le sais déjà ça Granger ! Je veux savoir pourquoi souhaitez vous absolument cette potion quitte à voler mes ingrédients !?

\- Je fais des cauchemars » il semble me fixer durant un moment

\- vous mentez très mal ! Je réitère ma question, pourquoi avez vous besoin de cette potion ? » Je le fixe durant un certains temps…

\- Je vous les dit professeur, je fais des cauchemars » il se précipite vers moi

\- Cessez ce petit jeu Granger ! Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser le Legilimancie sur vous ! » Je le fixe, un duel de regard s'instaure entre nous… je ne veux pas qu'il utilise le Legilimancie, il utiliserais ça pour me blesser plus tard… Mais dans un autre sens je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance.. enfin je pense, si Dumbledore lui fait confiance c'est qu'on peut lui faire confiance, mais si il utilise cela pour insulter Harry je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

\- « Cela ne me concerne pas… Harry à quelques problèmes

\- Tiens donc ! Potter ! De quel genre de problèmes ?

\- Et bien vos cours d'Occlumencie ont tellement été efficace que le seigneur des ténèbres s'introduit dans les rêves d'Harry et ses cauchemars sont de pire en pire » Il semble réfléchir, bizarrement il ne dit rien à la remarque sur ses cours d'occlumencie.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé au professeur Dumbledore ? » Il semblait plus calme

\- « Harry lui a parlé du mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressent sur une possible attaque de Vold… du seigneur des ténèbres mais Dumbledore lui a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible » Il semblait soucieux

\- « Depuis combien de temps fait il ces cauchemars ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, depuis que les attaques sont plus fréquentes à peu près

\- J'irais parler à Dumbledore, la potion du sommeil sans rêve peut fonctionner mais pas sur le long terme, au bout d'un moment les effets vont se dissiper sans parler des effets secondaires de la potion qui vont se faire plus intense… » Il me redonne le brin de Vélariane, je ne comprends pas ? Lorsque je vais pour attraper l'ingrédient qui me tend, nos doigts se touchent, c'est une sensation étrange, une sort de petit coup de jus est passé dans nos doigts, il a du le ressentir également vu le regarde qui me porte.

\- Prenez le, vous en aurez besoin pour Potter…

\- Heu.. merci professeur

\- Vous pouvez disposer » Quoi ? Pas d'heure de colle ? Pas de points en moins ? Je décide de partir avant qu'il ne change d'avis

-Bien, bonne nuit professeur

\- Bonne nuit miss » c'était presque un murmure, je ne comprends pas son attitude, pourquoi a t il réagis comme cela ? Le temps que je réfléchisse à une possible réponse j'étais déjà devant la grosse dame. Une fois rentrée les garçon me sautent dessus. C'est Harry qui prit la parole en premier,

\- « Tu étais où Mione ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Rogue ma prit sur le fait

\- Quoi ? Et qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ? Merlin, on est foutu ! » ça c'était Ron

\- Non, enfin je ne sais pas, il était étrange

\- Étrange, non mais c'est de la chauve souris dont on parler la ! » encore Ron

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais besoin de potion du sommeil mais je n'ai pas voulu lui dire, il m'a menacé d'utiliser le legilimencie alors je lui ai dit… il semblait de notre coté du moins je pense qu'il nous croit, il va essayer de parler à Dumbledore et il m'a ensuite rendu l'ingrédient sans retirer de point où me donner de retenue

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dois lui faire peur Mione ! La prochaine fois qu'il nous insulte je vais le menacer de t'appeler si il continu

\- Arrête Ron, ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai réfléchie et il avait l'air de s'être calmé lorsque je lui ai dit pour les cauchemars d'Harry, je pense qu'il devait également se douter que Voldemort préparait quelques chose, il semblait soucieux et je pense que le rajout des cauchemars c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron.

\- Tu penses alors qu'on avait vu juste ?

\- Oui malheureusement, j'aurais préféré qu'on se soit trompés…

\- Moi aussi

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Ron semblait perdu

\- Je vais te préparer la potion

\- D'accord pendant ce temps je vais demander à Dobby de nous ramener quelque chose à manger. »

Il m'a fallut à peut près 20 minutes pour faire la potion, le temps qu'elle refroidisse je décide de descend voir les garçon.

\- Elle est presque prête, d'ici 10 minutes ce sera bon

\- Merci Mione, on t'a laissé des sandwichs enfin j'ai tout fait pour que Ron t'en laisse » je souris à cette remarque

\- « Merci Harry

\- C'est faux ! J'allais t'en laisser Mione

\- Je n'en doute pas Ron, pour la potion,le professeur Rogue m'a également dit qu'elle n'était pas à prendre sur le long terme et tu auras des effets secondaires qui vont s'accentuer à chaque fois que tu auras recours à celle ci

\- J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin indéfiniment

\- J'espère aussi

\- Et en faite vous comptez venir au terrier pendant les vacances d'hiver ? » Il n'y avait que Ron qui pouvait sauter du cheval à l'hippogriffe comme cela.

\- « Bien sur Ron, ça nous changera un peu les idées » Harry semblait un peu plus heureux, depuis la mort de son parrain il se sentait plus seul qu'avant, heureusement que la famille de Ron était la pour lui.

\- Cool j'enverrai un lettre à Maman pour lui répondre »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après être montée au dortoir, je reviens avec un flacon de la potion, j'en ai fait plusieurs, c'est une potion qui se conserve bien, je la donne à Harry. On reste un moment dans la salle commune, je décide de monter lorsque je jugeais qu'il commençait à faire tard.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque je rentre dans la grande salle tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi, je ne comprends pas, mon premier reflex est de regarder les sabliers, peut être que Rogue à retirer des points et n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir. Mais lorsque je vois le sablier il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé. Je vois le professeur Mcgonagall, le professeur Dumbledore et Rogue avancer vers moi, le professeur Mcgonagall me prends dans ses bras, je ne comprends pas

\- Excusez moi professeur, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » elle se tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore « Mais qu'est ce que fait le ministre par la barbe de Merlin ! » elle semblait énervée, je ne comprends pas ce que vient faire le ministère la dedans ?

\- Venez avec moi miss Granger »elle semblait peinée, j'ai un horrible pressentiment… mais je ne veux pas y croire non c'est impossible. Elle me conduit jusqu'au bureau du directeur, elle a le visage grave, ce qui accentue mes soupçons mais je ne veux pas y croire… non… les larmes sont sur le point de couler

\- Je suis désolée miss Granger » C'était la phrase de trop, je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes, elle coule sur mes joues mais je ne veux pas craquer, pas avant de l'avoir entendu dire cette phrase, cette simple phrase qui peut changer toute ma vie

\- « vos parents… vos parents sont décédés miss Granger, Je suis terriblement désolée… » je n'arrive plus à tenir sur mes jambes… je tombe à genou et je pleurs, Je sais que l'on me parle mais je n'entends pas, non je ne veux pas entendre, je pleure toutes les larmes possibles, je ne peux plus les arrêter, mon corps tremble, mais je m'en moque, je me moque de tout ce qu'il peut se passer autour, j'ai toujours dans ma tête les mots du professeur « vos parents sont décédés » cette phrase tourne en boucle, je ne veux pas y croire… Non pas eux, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas me relever, je veux rester la, je veux les rejoindre, comment cela peut être possible ? Je reste la parterre dans le bureau du directeur à pleurer sans jamais m'arrêter. Des spasmes violents font trembler mon corps, je ne vois plus rien. Je sens que l'on me porte, je n'ai même pas la force de voir qui c'est, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me dise que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague de mauvais goût, que je vois ma mère arriver et me prendre dans ses bras, mais c'est impossible ! « Vos parents sont décédés » Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux !?

Je sens qu'on me dépose et que l'on me verse quelques chose dans la bouche, je bois, je m'en moque ça peut être du poison que cela n'aurait pas plus d'importance ! Je sens que je vais partir, tout mon corps se détend et je commence à m'endormir.

Je me réveille petit à petit, la lumière m'éblouis je mets quelques minutes à m'adapter. Je regarde autour de moi, ce n'est pas le dortoir des Gryffondors, non c'est l'infirmerie et la tout me revient en mémoire ! La discussion avec le professeur Mcgonagall et ses 4 mots « vos parents sont décédés »

\- « Vous voila enfin réveillées Miss Granger » Rogue, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais sa voix me donne comme un réconfort, il n'a pas utilisé le même ton que lorsqu'il nous insulte, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il essaye de peser ses mots.

Je me redresse sur le lit. Il ne dit rien et c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas craquer, pas une seconde fois. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est pourquoi sont ils morts ?

\- « Comment mes parents sont ils morts ?

\- Je pense que vous le savez déjà

\- Je veux vous l'entendre dire

\- Les mangemorts sont venus chez vous et les ont tué

\- Qui exactement ? » Il semble réfléchir « Je veux savoir qui ! »

\- On pense que c'est Lestrange » Je ne réagis même pas, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse.

Je sens mon corps endolorie, je me rallonge dans le lit, je ne veux plus penser… Je ne veux plus rien faire…

Je le vois se lever, il m'abandonne… je pensais que Ron et Harry seraient la à mon réveil mais eux aussi m'ont abandonné, j'ai besoin d'eux mais eux ne sont pas la.

Je vois Rogue revenir dans mon champs de vision, il me fait boire une potion… Une potion sans rêve je me sens emporter par les bras de Morphée.

Cette fois ci à mon réveille j'entends différentes voix parler. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'ai toujours cette lumière aveuglante qui m'en empêche, après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux et regarder autour de moi je remarque la présence d'Harry et de Ron, ça me fait plaisir de les voir !

\- « Hermione » Harry me prend dans ses bras ou du moins essaye, c'est plus compliquée de prendre une personne dans ses bras lorsqu'elle est allongée.

« - Comment te sens tu ?

\- Mieux depuis que vous êtes la

\- Je suis tellement désolée Mione ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! C'est horrible

\- C'est Lestrange qui les a tué !

\- La folle ? » Ron parut quelque peu dérouté

\- Je vais la tuer ! Je te le promets Hermione

\- Non Harry, je veux le faire ! Et je n'attendrais pas qu'elle vienne à moi !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la Hermione » me demanda Ron

\- C'est trop risqué Mione, elle est puissance et c'est la plus proche de Voldemort

\- Et puis elle est complètement timbrée cette fille Mione !

\- Je m'en moque ! Elle a tué mes parents Harry ! Comment veux tu que j'aille en cours après ça ! comment veux tu que je fasse quelque chose alors qu'elle est peut être en train de s'amuser ou même fêter la mort de mes parents ! Comment tu t'es senti lorsque Sirius est décédé ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas voulu la tuer, que tu n'as pas voulu la faire souffrir comme elle t'a fait souffrir ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Hermione ! Bien sur que je veux me venger ! Mais je ne veux pas me jeter la tête la première sans avoir réfléchie avant ! On parle de Bellatrix, l'une des plus puissantes des mangemorts et comme le dit Ron la plus folle ce qui la rend encore plus dangereuse !

\- Je sais très bien comment elle est Harry ! Mais ça ne change rien… J'irais seul si il le faut mais j'irais et je la tuerais !

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser y aller seule ! Te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans te soutenir !? »

\- Miss Granger vous êtes réveillée !? Et qu'est ce que vous faites la vous ! J'avais été claire ! Pas de visite ! » Pomfresh venait de faire irruption dans l'infirmerie

\- Aller dehors !

\- A plus tard Mione

\- A plus tard les garçons »

J'ai eu le droit à toutes les analyses possible de madame Pomfresh, elle a jugé que je pouvais sortir ce soir après le dîner, elle pense que je me laisse mourir de faim. Rogue est revenu quelques fois pour prendre des nouvellesde mon état en me disant clairement qu'il s'en moqué de mon état et qu'il venait prendre des nouvelles pour Dumbledore. Ce qui semble faux lorsque j'entends ce que me dit Pomfresh sur ses visites régulières lorsque je dormais.

Le soir venu et comme prévu je sors après avoir mangé. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite à la tour, je ne suis pas encore prête à voir tous ces visages compatissants à mon égard. Je décide de monter à la tour d'astronomie, prendre un peu l'air, penser à autre chose ou du moins essayer.

Une fois arrivée en haute je me dirige vers la rempart, c'est drôle de ce dire que cette rempart est le seul obstacle qui nous évite de tomber, qu'une chose aussi petite que ça peut nous empêcher de basculer. Je m'approche de plus en plus du vide, je me tiens à la rempart. Être si proche de la mort mais en même temps si loin, je ne veux pas mourir pas encore, pas avant d'avoir vengé mes parents. Je réalise que plus jamais je ne pourrais les prendre dans mes bras, plus jamais je verrais leur sourire, plus jamais je ne pourrais leur raconter tout ce dont j'ai appris à Poudlard et voir leur visage tellement heureux et fière ! Et tout ça à cause de Lestrange !

Des larmes perlent sur mon visage, je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte.

Je monte sur la première barre de la rempart, je veux me sentir revivre même si ce n'est qu'avec la bouffé d'adrénaline que me procure ce danger, je veux sentir mon corps.

\- « Granger ! Descendez tout de suite ! » Une voix paniquait se fit entendre derrière moi, lorsque je me retourne je vois Rogue horrifier, pourquoi est il horrifier ? Il pense sans doute que je comptais sauter et même si c'est le cas pourquoi n'est il pas heureux, pourquoi ne me pousse t-il pas ? Une Gryffondore en moins pour lui c'est un cadeau.

Je détourne ma tête pour regarder une nouvelle fois vers le sol, cette bouffé d'adrénaline me fait du bien.

Je sens deux bras m'entouraient au niveau des hanches et qui me fait basculer en arrière, cependant je ne retombe pas sur le sol, non, je suis allongée sur le terrifiant professeur de potion et bizarrement aucune sensation de dégoût, qu'aurait eu sans doute un certains nombres d'élève, non, bien au contraire c'est une sensation agréable, je me sens comme protégée, en sécurité, j'ai cette impression que rien ne peut plus m'arriver.

Lorsque je lève la tête, mon regard plonge dans le sien, je le vois remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. On reste la à se regarder lorsque après quelques secondes je me rends compte de la situation. Je me lève, il fait de même.

On se fait maintenant face

« - Qu'est ce qui vous est passé à l'esprit ? Comment avez vous pu penser une seconde à faire ça !?

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez je ne voulais pas me suicider

\- Non bien sur ! vous étiez en train de faire une nouvelle expérience ? Savoir si vous saviez voler peut être ? Et bien je suis au regret de vous informer qu'un sorcier ne peut pas voler !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas !

\- Non effectivement, mais peut être qu'en m'expliquant ce que vous étiez en train de faire je comprendrai !

\- Je voulais me sentir vivre ! Je voulais… je voulais sentir cette bouffé d'adrénaline, voir si je sentais encore mon corps, que j'étais bien vivante ! » Il ne dit rien, en même temps qu'aurait il pu dire ? Bizarrement seulement sentir quelqu'un avec moi me fait du bien… ou alors c'est de le sentir auprès de moi qui me fait sentir bien ? Il semble plus gentil si je puis dire… il ne cherche pas à m'insulter…

\- « Vous devriez retourner à la tour Gryffondor, il fait froid et vous semblez fatiguée » Il a raison, il est temps de remonter. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et il me répond une nouvelle fois, encore dans un murmure.

Une fois à la tour je retrouve Harry et Ron. Ils essayent de me réconforter comme ils peuvent mais ils n'ont jamais étaient bon pour ça, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va arriver. Mais ça me fait plaisir qu'ils essayent. Au bout d'un certain temps je leur dit que je suis fatiguée et comme toujours je suis la première des 3 à monter me coucher.

Arrivée en haut Ginny me prend dans ses bras, elle ne dit rien, elle sait que rien ne peut être dit. Après cela je vais me coucher, j'emprunte une potion de sommeil sans rêve de Harry, il ne m'en voudra pas. Une fois prise je sens les bras de Morphée me prendre avec elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Les jours jusqu'aux vacances ont été longs… durant les cours ça allaient, j'arrivais à ne pas y penser mais à peine sortie de la classe mes parents me reviennent en mémoire, j'espère que cela ira mieux durant les vacances, voir la famille Weasley ne peut que me faire du bien.

Nous sommes samedi, je suis sur le quais de la gare de Près-au-Lards prêt à prendre le train en direction de Londres.

Une fois dans le train On trouve une cabine assez facilement, peu d'élève partent durant les vacances de Février.

Le voyage a été long mais nous sommes enfin arrivés à Londres, Molly est déjà sur le quais, lorsque je descend elle me prend dans ses bras

\- « Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie, on sera toujours la pour toi » Elle me relâche pour embrasser les autres.

Une fois arrivés au terrier nous montons avec Ron, Ginny et Harry pour déposer nos affaires, on partage la même chambre avec Ron et Harry. Une fois les affaires déballés et Ron descendu, Harry me prend à part.

\- « Tu sais Mione, je n'ai jamais était bon pour dire ce que je ressens et encore moins pour réconforter les gens, mais Hermione tu es comme ma sœur et je ne supporte pas te voir comme ça, j'aimerais tellement faire quelques choses mais je ne peux rien faire et ça me préoccupe ! Mais si tu as besoin de moi pour parler, pour pleurer ou pour autre choses ! Je suis la Mione, je serais toujours la pour toi ! Ne l'oublie jamais Mione ! Je t'aime » Les larmes menacent de couler, je le prends dans mes bras.

« Je le sais Harry, Merci »

Une fois remis de ces émotions nous descendons, Molly nous a préparé un bon repas. Une fois les jumeaux et Arthur arrivaient nous nous mettons à table, les jumeaux comme à leur habitude se chargent du divertissement et nous parle de leurs nouvelles inventions. A la suite de ça Molly nous demande de monter.

Les jumeaux et Ginny sont restés avec nous dans la chambre de Ron, le sujet a dévié sur Voldemort, Harry leur à fait part de ses craintes face à une éventuelle attaque, les jumeaux ont comme à leurs habitudes prit ça à la légère si je peux dire, enfin ce sont les jumeaux…

Ça fait 3 jours que nous sommes au terrier et les cauchemars d'Harry sont de plus en plus fréquents, la potion n'a plus d'effet sur lui, même si il me dit le contraire, je l'entends la nuit et il se réveille toujours en sueur.

Mais le pire arriva le soir même, nous étions en plein dîner, Remus et Tonks étaient la, tout ce passé bien jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un bruit provenant de l'extérieur, on sort pour aller voir et la une des pires visions qu'ils nous est amené de voir !

La maison était entouré de flamme et des vingtaines de mangemorts nous entouraient. Parmi tous ces mangemorts qu'une seule m'intéressait ! durant ma recherche je vois Harry courir vers quelqu'un… C'était Voldemort ! Il est venu, Harry avait raison !

J'allais courir pour soutenir Harry lorsqu'un rire que j'aurais reconnu entre mille se fit entendre ! Lestrange !

En à peine quelques minutes le terrier était devenue un vrai champs de bataille, Tonks est aller prévenir les aurors et Dumbledore de l'attaque.

J'étais en train de poursuive Lestrange et d'éviter ses sorts, elle s'arrête pour me faire face

\- Alors sang de bourbe ? Ou sont tes parents ? A oui c'est vrai je les ai tué

\- Ferme la ! » Les sors fusaient dans tous les sens, je ne savais même pas quel sort j'utilisais ! J'étais beaucoup trop énervée jusqu'à ce que je reçoive différents sorts dont un que je ne connais pas, mon bras se brisa en un coup, c'était horrible mais elle décida que je n'en avais pas encore assez eu, j'étais au sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger mais elle continua à me jeter différents autres sorts, cette folle prenait du plaisir, je pouvais voir mon sang qui recouvrer mon corps et le sol, mais je ne pouvais plus penser à rien, le sort qu'elle venait de me lancer me fessait beaucoup trop mal et il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour le reconnaître ! Le Doloris ! Mon corps n'était que douleur mais je ne voulais pas crier ! Non, c'est hors de question de lui faire se plaisir ! Malgré la souffrance je la regardais droit dans les yeux ! Je ne me rabaisserais pas !

C'est atroce, j'ai l'impression que tous mes os se cassent et que ma peau se déchire, cette torture dura un bon moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide à intervenir, c'était Ron, Ron qui lui a jeté un sors. Je suis au sol et je suis au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il faut que je la tue ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je la vois se relever et jeter différents sorts à Ron, c'est horrible, il souffre et je n'arrive pas à me lever ! Je le vois tomber au sol, je fais tout pour lever ma baguette avant qu'elle ne prononce le sort de la mort.

Je dirige ma baguette sur elle et je dis ce sort, cet horrible sort que je me fait un plaisir de prononcer à son encontre

\- « Avada Quedavra »

Je vois son corps tomber et j'en suis heureuse. Je l'ai tué, j'ai vengé mes parents et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je vois le torse de Ron bouger, il est vivant mais je n'arrive pas à me lever. Je ne sais pas si Harry lui est encore en vie, à vrai dire je ne sais pas si le reste est encore en vie, Tonks, Remus, Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux… J'espère qu'ils sont en vie.

Mes yeux commencent petit à petit à se fermer, je peux partir, je peux rejoindre mes parents maintenant que je les ai vengé, je sais que je ne pourrais pas survivre à mes blessures, le temps que l'on me transporte à Ste Mangouste ce sera trop tard, mais je l'accepte.

Je me sens partir et je ne cherche pas à l'empêcher.


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai l'impression de reprendre conscience, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai mal partout c'est affreux… Je sens quelque chose dans ma bouche, un liquide que je connais mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, la douleur diminue petit à petit, ça devait être un calmant. Mais attendez ? Comment se fait il que j'ai mal ? Je suis sensée être morte. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux petit à petit mais la lumière est aveuglante, je les referme instantanément. Au bout de quelques minutes je réessaie, la lumière est encore présente mais elle est comme atténuée. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux c'est tout d'abord flou, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant que ma vu soit un peu plus net.

Je comprends enfin pourquoi la lumière est moins forte, une personne à du refermer les rideaux.. attendez ! Des rideaux ? Je suis à st Mangouste ?

\- « Non miss Granger, vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard »

Cette voix ! C'est Rogue ! Mais pourquoi suis je la ? et comment cela est possible ? Je pensais être morte ?

\- « Et bien non vous êtes pas mort, à mon plus grand malheur d'ailleurs ! »

Je tourne la tête pour voir Rogue qui se trouvait à coté de moi, il semblait affaiblit.. je ne comprends pas, Voldemort à gagner ? Harry est mort ? Non ce ne peut être possible, je commence à paniquer. Mais tout s'arrête lorsque Rogue me prend la main et commence quelques douces caresses sur cette dernière… Mais attendez ? Pourquoi est ce que Rogue me tient la main ? Et surtout pourquoi est ce que je suis rassurée par ce contacte ?

\- Cessez de vous posez des questions ! »

Et comment arrive t-il à lire dans mes pensées ?

\- « Je vous expliquerez plus tard ? »

Ce ne peut pas être du légimencie, je ne le regardais pas. J'essaye de parler mais ma voix se casse. Après plusieurs essaye j'arrive à formuler une phrase

\- Volde...mort ….ga..gagné ? » Enfin une phrase peut être pas mais c'est compréhensible du moins.

\- Non, Potter est notre grand sauveur maintenant ! » il lève les yeux à cette remarque.

On a gagné ! Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage sans que je l'ai voulu, je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette victoire ! Nous sommes enfin libre, plus de traque, plus de danger… Sur ces derniers mots je m'endors petit à petit en espérant qu'a mon réveil j'en saurais plus.

Je me réveille une seconde fois, cette fois ci la lumière ne me gène plus, nous sommes sans doute le soir.

Je tourne la tête et je vois Rogue à coté de moi, il a vraiment l'air fatigué, ses joues sont creusé et il est plus blanc que d'habitude…

\- « Cessez de vous inquiéter pour rien ! »

\- P… Pou.. » Non je n'y arrivais pas c'est peine perdu. Je le vois se lever et partir, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je panique et j'ai envie de pleurer, je commence à respirer fort. Il revient assez vite et me prend dans ses bras ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il me prend dans ses bras et pourquoi est ce que je suis soulagée de ça ?

Au bout de quelques minutes il me relâche et me fait boire une potion

\- « C'est pour aider vos cordes vocales, ça fait longtemps que vous ne les avez pas utilisé...

\- Longtemps ? » Oui en effet c'est beaucoup mieux

\- Ca va faire 3 semaines qui vous dormiez Hermione

\- 3 semaines ? Mais et les cours ? Et Ron et Harry ?

\- Vous me surprendrez toujours, ça fait 3 semaines qui vous dormiez, on a gagné la guerre et la première chose dont vous vous inquiétez ce sont les cours et savoir comment vont Potter Et l'autre »

\- Ron à un nom, Et je m'inquiète de ce dont j'ai envie de m'inquiéter !

Comment vont Harry, Ron, Ginny et les autres ?

\- Potter va bien, il est au fond de l'infirmerie et ne pensez même pas à aller le voir ! Je vous l'interdis ! » Il me dit ça sur un ton autoritaire, je fronce les sourcilles « De ce qui en est de Weasley » dit il avec le plus d'amertume possible « il est sorti de l'infirmerie il y a semaine et demi à peu près, disons qu'il a eu de la chance… Et les autres vont bien… quelques blessures mais rien de grave »

Ouf ! je suis soulagée, personne n'est mort

\- « Et vous ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis en vie miss Granger !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, vous semblez affaiblit » je le sens se raidir

\- « Je pense qu'il est préférable d'avoir cette discussion lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux

\- Quelle discussion ? Est ce que cela à un rapport avec les choses bizarres qui se produisent ?

\- On peut dire ça

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! » Il semble réfléchir

\- « Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire

\- Dit comme ça c'est encore plus rassurant…

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée vous aviez déjà tué Bellatrix, mais vous étiez dans un sale état, j'ai essayé de vous sauver du mieux que je pouvais mais les potions que j'avais sur moi ne pouvaient pas tout soigner, je ne voulais pas vous laisser mourir alors j'ai pris une décision…

\- laquelle ?

\- Hermione, je suis un vampire, la seule solution était de faire de vous mon calice ainsi vous survivriez aux blessures. » Il me faut un peu de temps pour que je comprenne, j'ai lu pas mal de chose sur les vampires, sur leur histoire, leur besoin et leur point faible… mais peu de chose sur les calices, je sais qu'il y a un lien qui les unis, ça doit être pour cela qu'il ressens tout ce que je ressens. Mais comment ai je fait pour ne pas remarquer que Rogue était un vampire !?

\- heu… oui.. enfin.. je…

\- Une phrase comporte un sujet, un verbe et un complément, miss Granger

\- Excusez moi, je viens d'apprendre que je serrais enchaînée à vous durant toute ma vie, laissez moi digérer ça ! » Il semble vexé par ce que je viens de dire…

\- Enfin non, digérer n'est pas le mot adéquat mais je suis sous le choc… vous pouvez comprendre ? » il hoche la tête

\- Je sais qu'il y a un lien entre nous, qui fait que vous ressentez tous les besoins du calice

\- En effet, le rôle du vampire est de veiller à la sécurité du calice et à son bien être, en échange vous me donnez votre sang et une compensation physique

\- Physique ? Sexuel vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui miss Granger, sexuel !

\- Ah…"Mon dieu !

-" Mais jamais je ne ferais une telle chose sans votre permission, comme je vous l'ai dit mon but est de veiller à votre bien être, si vous ne le souhaitez pas je ne ferais rien, mais vous le voudrez donc la question ne se pose pas !

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je le souhaite ! » non mais pour qui se prend t-il ?

Il se penche vers moi, ses lèvres touchent presque les miennes, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mon corps réagit très vivement à se contact. Il se retire sans même m'embraser !

\- Vous voyez, vous le désirez

\- Non, c'est faux, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud dans cette pièce... » Bon d'accord excuse plus bidon que ça ce n'est pas possible… « Et pour vous nourrir, comment ça se passe ? »

\- Depuis que j'ai fait de vous mon calice je ne peux boire seulement de votre sang, Je prend votre sang tous les deux jours, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une potion de régénération sanguine, le corps du calice s'est modifié pour permettre au vampire de boire, à la suite de la morsure s'ensuit l'acte physique, bien sur tant que vous ne le souhaitez pas il n'y aura rien. »

\- Donc vous ne vous êtes pas nourri depuis plus de 3 semaines ?

\- De la nourriture humaine mais cela ne me nourri que peu.

\- Et vous êtes le seul vampire à pouvoir prendre de mon sang, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sur ! » Il semblait énervé même plus qu'énervé « Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, les vampires sont excessivement possessifs ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir vous toucher ! » Bon d'accord, note à moi même , pour une vie « agréable » avec Rogue ne plus jamais parler de ce sujet.

\- Vous avez faim ? » Il semble se calmer

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible pour le moment

\- Vous aussi, vous avez l'air fatigué, je me sens bien, enfin peut être pas assez pour un match de Quidditch mais assez pour vous nourrir. » Il réfléchi durant quelques instant avant de se décider

\- Bien mais je ne prendrais que la moitié de ce que je dois prendre normalement »

Il se positionne sur moi, je mets mes cheveux sur le coté et lui tend ma nuque, pour plus de facilité. Je vois ses dents s'allonger, il s'approche de ma nuque, je panique légèrement.

\- « Chuuut, détends toi » Il me lèche le cou et enfonce ses crocs dans ma chair.

Je ne pourrais d'écrire ce que je ressens mais ça ne doit pas être loin du pur extase ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il me disait que la morsure s'ensuivait de l'acte physique, j'ai une bouffé de chaleur qui me parcourt le corps entier et cette envie si explosive ! Merlin que c'est bon !

Une fois fini je me sens comme vidée et la fatigue vient, je le sens lécher les dernières gouttes de sang qui perle de la morsure. Il se positionne à coté de moi et me prend dans ses bras, qui aurait pensé qu'un jour je m'endormirais sur Severus Rogue ? sûrement pas moi !


	11. Chapter 11

Je me réveille tout doucement, je remarque que je ne suis pas seul dans mon lit, lorsque je lève la tête je vois Severus me sourire. Je le trouve beau lorsqu'il sourit, ça lui va bien. Je me réinstalle sur lui, je suis bien, c'est une agréable sensation que d'être aussi proche de lui, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, je le sens me caresse le dos, c'est agréable toute cette tendresse.

Mais une question me trotte dans la tête

\- Comment se fait il que madame Pomfresh ne m'ait pas sauté dessus dés mon réveil ?

\- Disons qu'elle connaît certaines choses chose sur les vampires…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Qu'elle sait que tu es en sécuritée et que je ne veux pas qu'elle te touche

\- Ce qui explique beaucoup de chose…

\- En effet »

On resta dans cette position un certain temps.

\- Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, je lui ai dit que je passerais aujourd'hui, j'en ai pas pour longtemps

\- D'accord » Il se lève, il a reprit des couleurs, ça me fait plaisir… ça doit être le lien

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Et hors de question que tu sortes de ce lit ! » Je hoche la tête.

Il n'est même pas encore arrivé à la porte que j'ai cette sensation de manque qui prend possession de moi, il se tourne vers moi

\- « C'est bon va si » Il me regarde durant un certain temps, sans doute pour voir si tout va bien et repart. Il faut que j'arrive à penser à autre chose. Lorsque d'un coup je repense à ce que ma dit Severus hier, Harry n'est pas loin de moi.

\- « Harry ? » Aucune réponse, je hausse la voix de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que j'entends un

\- Hermione ?

\- Harry comment vas tu ?

\- En pleine forme comme toujours. Tu es ou, je ne te vois pas ?

\- Attends je vais essayer de me rapprocher. » J'essaye de regarder tout autour de moi, mais rien pour m'aider à avancer. Je décide de tester la solidité de mes membres. Je me relève de mon oreiller, jusqu'à la tout va bien, mes jambes sont un peu ankylosées mais fonctionnelles.

ça se complique lorsque j'essaye de poser mes pieds par terre, je tiens à peu prés debout mais c'est compliqué, je vais essayer d'avancer avec les objets qui m'entoure.

Au bout d'un certain temps j'arrive à voir le lit d'Harry, j'y vais petit à petit en me tenant au lits de l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivée à Harry je m'assoie sur le lit à coté du sien, trop d'exercice physique n'est pas bon pour moi.

\- Bah tu en as mis du temps

\- La prochaine fois c'est à ton tour, on verra combien de temps tu vas mettre. Sinon comment va le sauveur du monde sorcier

\- Tu as vu ça, moi qui pensais me débarrasser de toute cette célébrité que je n'ai jamais demandé !

\- C'est finit ! Ça m'étonnes que le ministre n'ait pas encore forcé les portes de l'infirmerie pour venir te voir

\- Oui ça m'étonne aussi…

\- Enfin j'ai peut être ma petite idée... » Harry lève un sourcille

\- Disons que j'ai eu la grande surprise d'apprendre que je suis le Calice de Rogue » Harry me regarde avec des yeux perdus

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un calice ?

\- Heu non…

\- Rogue est un vampire… il est venu juste après que j'ai tué Lestrange, j'étais dans un sale état et le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour me soigner est de faire de moi son calice, crois moi je n'en suis pas heureuse et lui non plus, mais il a fait ça pour me sauver… Donc un calice est relier avec le vampire, le vampire me doit protection et en échange je donne de mon sang, la chose qui est plutôt pas mal la dedans c'est que Rogue ne peut me faire du mal aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

\- Oh

\- Je sais c'est assez compliqué à digérer… Enfin moi j'ai le lien qui nous unis qui m'aide un peu mais pour toi ça ne doit pas être facile…

\- Disons que c'est choquant pour moi mais le pire ça va être Ron ! Je peux te dire qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre de si tôt.

\- Merlin je n'avais pas pensé à Ron ! Il prends toujours tout mal… Alors ça, ça va être désastreux. »

Par la suite Harry m'expliqua comment c'est déroulé le combat face à Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 12

J'étais en train de discuter avec Harry lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

\- Miss GRANGER ! » Oh il semble en colère « Peut être que votre mémoire vous fait défaut, ce qui ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnant de la part d'une gryffondor, mais il me semble vous avoir FORMELLEMENT interdit de quitter votre lit !

\- Je voulais voir Harry

-Eh bien maintenant c'est fait ! retournez immédiatement à votre place !

-non !

-Je vous demande pardon

-J'ai dit non !

\- Oui, ça je l'avais bien compris ! » ragea t-il « Mais faut-il vous rappeler, miss Granger, que je suis votre professeur et que vous devez donc, par ce fait, suivre mes ordres !

\- Je vous rappelle Monsieur » en insistant bien sur le dernier mot « « dans le cas ou votre mémoire vous ferez défaut , que nous sommes en vacances, ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes plus notre professeur et que nous ne sommes plus vos élèves, dans ce cas nous pouvons faire comme bon nous semble et aller contre vos « ordres ».

Harry me regardait stupéfait

-Hermione a raison professeur et d'ailleurs elle voulait seulement me voir, elle n'a rien fait de mal…

\- Potter, je m'intéresserais à votre avis le jour où Dumbledore arrêtera de manger des sucreries ! Très bien miss Granger, alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je prévienne madame Pomfresh de votre petite promenade ? Je suis sur qu'elle serait ravie de l'apprendre. Dit il avec un son habituel sourcille levé.

Rogue fit mine de partir pour aller chercher Pomfresh, je suis sur qu'il n'aurait pas mis sa menace à excécution, il n'aurait pas supporter de voir Pompom me tourner au tour mais au cas ou je décide de faire en sorte de penser à quelque chose de triste.

-Alors ça Miss Granger c'est petit, digne d'une Serpentard ! Comment osez vous utiliser le lien pour ça !?

-Venant de vous monsieur, c'est presque un compliment. Dis je avec un sourire aux lèvres, j'avais gagné

-Très bien miss Granger, mais au moindre signe de fatigue vous retournerez à votre place, et je vous porterais de force si il le faut.»

il s'installa à mes cotés et se mit à me caresser gentiment le dos. Je me sentais mieux, la présence de Rogue me calmait instantanément, il faudrait que j'étudie plus en détaille ce lien, mais pour le moment je compte profiter de cette petite victoire sur Rogue et de ses attentions.

Au bout de quelques temps je sentis la fatigue venir, Severus glissa son bras au niveau de mes genoux et l'autre au niveau de mes épaules et me porta jusqu'à mon lit. Il fit attention à ne pas me blesser, s'installa auprès de moi et se mit à me caresser les cheveux. Les années qui vont venir ne vont pas être de tout repos et promets d'indénombrables disputes.


	13. Chapter 13

Je me réveille mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite, quelqu'un était allongé auprès de moi et me caressait les cheveux, j'adorais ça, bien trop pour que ses petites attentions cessent, alors je décide de rester avec les yeux fermées et faire comme si je dormais encore, mais c'était sans compter sur le lien.

-Je sais que tu es réveillées… dit il amusé, attendez, amusé ?

J'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve plongée dans le regard sombre de mon professeur qui continuait à me caresser les cheveux, son regard était toujours insondable mais tellement profonds, je reste la, à le regarder dans l'impossibilité de dévier mon regard de celui de Severus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser, Severus à du le ressentir dans le lien puisqu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres avant de m'embrasser pour la première fois. C'était un baiser très doux fait avec énormément de tendresse, la main de Severus délaissa mes cheveux pour commencer sa route vers mon bras pour ensuite venir s'égarer au niveau de ma hanche. Le baiser se fit plus profond et les caresses plus intenses, Severus me bascula de sort à ce qu'il se retrouve au dessus de moi, ses mains commençaient à rechercher le contact de ma peau et l'envie se fit plus présente.

Mon corps était remplit de plaisir et frissonnait à chaque fois que Severus me touchait, Je sens l'érection de Severus, qui se mouve contre moi, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon désir.

D'un coup un toussotement se fit entendre ce qui fit redescendre le professeur de potion sur terre, il se retourna pour regarder la personne qui avait osé gâcher se moment, et se retrouva face à un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et avec une barbe tout aussi blanche portant des lunettes en demi lune.

\- « Professeur Dumbledore » dit il à ce dernier avec toute la rancœur possible

\- « Severus, désolé de vous importuner dans un tel moment » dit il d'un air amusé avec ce petit scintillement dans ses yeux, « mais je voulais voir comment Miss Granger et monsieur Potter se portaient

-Et bien Potter paresse toute la journée ce qui est, dans son cas, une habitude et miss Granger, bien qu'elle soit réveillée, a besoin de repos et de la visite n'est pas fortement conseillé dans son état » dit Severus d'un ton agacé. Il venait de se lever pour faire face à Dumbledore.

-Eh bien mon chère Severus, je suis sûr que miss Granger est assez en forme pour supporter ma visite , d'ailleurs monsieur Weasley et sa sœur attendent depuis plusieurs jours d'avoir la possibilité de revoir miss Granger et Monsieur Potter, je pense que je pourrais les prévenir que miss Granger est en forme pour une petite visite »

\- « En effet professeur et j'aimerais beaucoup voir Ron et Ginny, je me sens beaucoup mieux et de la visite ne peut que... » je ne pus finir ma phrase et me trouve coupé par Severus légèrement agacé.

\- « Wesley et sa sœur peuvent encore attendre ! L'état de santé de miss Granger ne permet pas ce genre de batifolage » grogna Severus

\- « J'ai envie de voir Ginny et Ron, ils doivent s'inquiéter et je... » Une nouvelle fois coupée.

\- « Que miss Weasley et son frère s'inquiètent c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis ! Que vous ayez envie de les voir ou non, ceci ne change au fait que votre état de santé ne vous le permet pas, cette discussion prend fin maintenant ! » dit il énervé.

\- « Non ! » je me tourne et m'adresse au professeur Dumbledore « pouvez vous dire à Ron et Ginny que je serais heureuse de les voir, professeur ? »

\- « Bien sur Miss Granger, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, un rendez vous au ministère m'attends mais j'essayerais de repasser un autre jour en espérant que monsieur Potter soit en meilleure forme» Dumbledore se détourna du couple et se dirige vers la porte.

\- « Je peux prendre les décisions seule, j'ai 17 ans, je suis considérée comme majeur dans le monde magique, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir si mon état de santé permet ou non de la visite » dis je agacée

\- « Le fait que vous soyez majeure ne fait pas de vous une personne responsable ! Et je ne.. » Il se retrouva coupé par un hurlement de joie provenant d'une fille au cheveux roux.

\- « HERMIONE ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, j'étais tellement inquiète enfin nous étions inquiets »

\- « Pomfresh ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer, on a essayé de s'immiscer la nuit mais… » Ron s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de son professeur de potion. « qu'est ce qu'il fou la lui »

\- « Premièrement ''lui'' à un nom monsieur Weasley, au vu de votre QI je n'espérais pas non plus que vous vous en souveniez. Et au cas ou vous penseriez l'inverse je ne suis pas non plus ravie de vous voir et si m'a présence vous est trop insupportable je me ferais un plaisir de vous montrer la sortir ! » Je ne sais pas pourquoi Severus est aussi méchant avec Ron, enfin plus que d'habitude je veux dire…

\- « Sinon comment vas tu Hermione, Dumbledore nous a dit que tu allais mieux, du moins assez pour qu'on te rende visite. » l'inquiétude était présente chez la rouquine.

\- « Disons que miss Granger irait beaucoup mieux si vous la laissiez se reposer » dit Rogue toujours aussi agacé.

\- « Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est seulement de mauvaise humeur » dis je un sourire aux lèvres

\- « Ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude » Ron me fit sourire mais accentua l'énervement de Severus

\- « Monsieur Weasley mon aide pour trouver la sortir est toujours d'actualité ! »

\- « Tiens Hermione, on a pensait à te ramener un livre pour éviter que tu t'ennuies » Ron regarda instantanément Severus avant de replonger son regard dans le mien « le temps que tu te sentes mieux et que tu puisses te replonger dans un tas de bouquins aussi ennuyant les uns que les autres » il me fit une nouvelle fois sourire, Ron ne changera décidément jamais !

\- « Mes livres ne sont pas ennuyant ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas d'image ou de rapport au Quidditch que ce sont des livres ennuyeux. » Cette réflexion fit sourire, mentalement bien sur le terrifiant maître des potions.

\- « Je disais ça pour blaguer Hermione » Ron posa sa main sur la mienne ce qui eu pour conséquence l'explosion de certains bocaux, Je retire immédiatement ma main et regarde Severus, une Aura de colère se dégageait de lui.

\- « tu sais comment va Harry, Hermione ? » Je ne remercierais jamais assez Ginny pour avoir changé de conversation.

\- heu… Je lui ai parlé hier, il va bien...il est juste fatigué

\- Et encore si il savait ce qu'il l'attends dehors, le ministre veut lui parler et le remercier, il devra faire une déclaration officielle plus la décoration de l'ordre de Merlin commandeur et enfin la soirée officielle donnée par le ministère… Enfin tu auras le droit aussi à une interview, à la décoration et à la soirée » dit le rouquin

\- « Merci Ron, grâce à toi j'ai tout de suite envie de sortir de cette infirmerie » Je sentie le stresse monter, le fait de voir autant de monde d'un coup me gêne, Severus ressentie ce gène dans le lien, il s'assied à mes cotés et commence à me caresser le dos pour me calmer, ce qui eu l'effet escompter. Ron n'en revenait pas, Ginny non plus mais rien avoir avec le choc de Ron, Ginny prit l'initiative de partir avant que Ron ne dise des choses qui regrettera par la suite.

\- « Bon, nous allons vous laisser, j'espère que tu sortiras vite » Ginny prit Ron par le bras pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- « S'il fallait que je fasse ça pour qu'ils partent j'aurais du le faire avant » dit Severus, je ne préfère pas relever et senti les bras de Morphée m'emporter.


	14. Chapter 14

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, Severus était en pleine discussion avec Pomfresh, et ils ne semblaient pas partager le même avis.

\- « Je vous le répète, elle n'est pas totalement soignée, je veux encore la garder une soirée en observation, si les résultats sont concluant je la laisserais sortir demain » dit l'infirmière

\- « Elle peut très bien se reposer dans mes appartements et de ce qui en est de l'observation je vous rappelle, qu'il n'y a rien de plus sûr que le lien qui uni le calice à son vampire, le moindre problème sera retransmit dans le lien, ce qui vaut mieux que vos sorts d'observations ! » dit Severus

\- « Mes sorts sont très efficaces professeur Rogue ! Miss Granger restera dans cette infirmerie le temps qu'elle retrouve des forces et en cas de problème je serais la pour intervenir au plus vite ! »

\- Aucun problème n'aura lieu, je souhaite que miss Granger s'installe dans mes appartements en début d'après midi, la conversation est terminé ! »

\- « Oh non, la conversation n'est pas terminé ! Miss Granger est l'une de mes patientes, je suis responsable d'elle et c'est moi qui décide lorsqu'elle peut sortir ou non ! » L'énervement commençait à consumer l'infirmière, depuis quand les professeurs lui disaient comment travailler, est ce qu'elle s'immisçait dans leurs cours pour dire comment faire leur travail ? Non sûrement pas !

Une voix se fit entendre derrière madame pomfresh

\- « Eh bien pompom, je pense que Miss Granger peut repartir avec Severus en début d'après midi, Vous ferrez des sorts d'observations pour voir son état, Severus saura bien s'occuper d'elle ,soyez en certaine » Dumbledore avait fait irruption

L'infirmière retourna dans la réserve en marmonnant son mécontentement.

Le professeur de potion hocha la tête pour remercier le directeur, ce dernier continua son chemin jusqu'au lit d'Harry.

Severus se plaça en sorte que je puisse me blottir contre lui. Je niche ma tête dans le nuque de Severus, Je ne pouvais me passer de son odeur, un mélange d'épice qu'on utilise pour les potions et de menthe.

\- « Donc je vais vivre dans tes appartements ?

\- Oui à mon plus grand malheur » Je sourie à cette remarque, il restera toujours le sarcastique professeur Rogue mais est ce vraiment un mal ?

En début d'après midi et après quelques réflexions de Pomfresh, Nous avons pu enfin partir de l'infirmerie. Severus avait préparé mes habits et avait demandé aux Elfes de prendre toutes mes affaires qui étaient à la tour gryffondor et de les mettre dans ses appartements.

\- «Tu sauras capable de marcher jusqu'aux cachots ?

\- Dans le pire des cas tu seras la pour me rattraper » dis je sur un air amusé

\- « N'en soyez pas si sur miss Granger, une gryffondor en moins ne pourrait que me rendre plus heureux » Je me lève du lit, un vertige me foudroie, Severus m'attrapa au niveau des hanches, des que le vertige fut passé nous commençons à marcher, Severus avait toujours son bras autour de mes hanches et me relâche seulement lorsqu'on arrive à ses appartements, je regardais tout autour de moi, disons que je ne m'imaginais pas l'appartement de Severus comme ça.. c'était un appartement simple mais.. agréable, les couleurs sont chaudes, un canapé fait face à une grande cheminé avec deux fauteuils de part est d'autre de ce même canapé, derrière se trouve une table à manger et encore derrière un grand bureau remplit de nombreux livres. 2 autres portes sont disposées sur le mur en face de la porte d'entrée, derrière l'une d'entre elles se trouve un atelier de potion et l'autre doit sans d'outre être sa chambre.

Une envie de prendre un bain me submerge, ce qu'a du sentir Severus qui m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte qui doit mener à sa chambre, la porte fait face à un grand lit aux couleurs de Serpentard, tiens comme c'est étonnant ! Sur le mur de gauche une immense bibliothèque, je me dirige tout naturellement vers celle ci, les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas, lorsque je sens Severus me tirer vers lui

\- « Tu auras tout le loisir de contempler la bibliothèque à un autre moment mais pour l'instant nous allons prendre un bain » Attendez, il a dit ''nous'' ?

Une porte se trouvant à gauche donne sur une magnifique salle de bain, disposant d'une douche et d'une baignoire qui peut contenir 2 personnes sans problème.

Severus active plusieurs robinet un pour l'eau et les autres pour le savon. Il commence à se déshabiller, sans gène devant moi, il me tourne le dos mais je peux voir ses muscles se contracter à chaque mouvement, c'est la deuxième fois que je le vois sans ses robes, il est fin mais bien musclé et ses fesses sont également bien dessinée, je m'attarde sur ces dernières jusqu'à ce que Severus se retourne et que mon regarde se retrouve sur son sexe, je lève la tête et rencontre son regard, je dois être rouge il me sourit et je le trouve très beau. Je commence à me déshabiller, je sens son regard sur moi, je me retrouve en sous vêtements et lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le sien je remarque que ses pupilles sont dilatées, je décide d'enlever mon soutient gorge et ma culotte et de m'avancer jusqu'au bain , il me suit du regard, je le sens sur moi, il me devance et se place dans la baignoire, je le rejoins tout de suite après et colle mon dos sur son torse, il commence à me laver, il est tendre dans ses mouvements et j'ai du mal à faire le rapprochement entre le Severus de maintenant et l'horrible professeur de potion. On reste pas mal de temps dans l'eau, je le sens commençait à m'embrasser dans la nuque, il se met à caresser mon corps nu et je sens son érection dans le bas de mon dos. J'ai tellement envie de lui, la maintenant. Je le sens me sortir du bain et me porter jusqu'à son lit, il a du jeter un sort de séchage.

Il se positionne sur moi et m'embrasse, au début c'était un baiser tendre mais qui petit à petit se transforme en un baiser plus passionné, plus sauvage, je sens ses mains partout sur mon corps, il descend jusqu'à mon cou tout en continuant ses baisers, il se mets à lécher mon cou, je sais ce qu'il veut, il arrête ces attentions et me regarde, il cherche mon approbation, je lui souris et expose encore plus ma nuque, il s'approche et je sens son souffle chaud, quelques secondes après deux crocs s'enfoncent dans ma gorge, c'est la même sensation que la dernière fois, une sensation de plénitude, de bien être. Je le sens se frotter contre moi, j'ai tellement envie de lui, je me mets à caresser son corps et je le sens grogner.

Il se retire de ma gorge et se mets à lécher les dernières gouttes de sang, cette sensation de bien être est toujours présent rajoutée à cette envie d'être possédée. Je vois que ses pupilles sont dilatés, je l'embrasse pour l'inciter à me posséder, je le sens se mettre à l'entré de mon intimité, il me regarde une nouvelle fois et s'enfonce doucement en moi, il attend que je m'habitue à cette intrusion, je fini par bouger mes hanches pour l'encourager, ces coups de rein sont lents mais plaisant, ses mains se balades sur mon corps, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, il descend pour prendre et mordiller mon bouton de chair, un spam se fait ressentir dans tout mon corps, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Ses coups de rein se font plus pressant, je sens l'orgasme qui monte en moi, je ferme les yeux et bascule la tête…

\- « Non… regarde moi... » arriva t-il à me souffler

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et sens l'orgasme me submerger, je ne sais même plus si j'ai pensé ou crié son nom, je vois des étoiles et 2 coups de bassin plus tard je le sens se tordre et souffler mon prénom. Il s'effondre sur moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se place à coté de moi, m'entoure de ses bras et me tire vers lui, je sens les bras de Morphée m'emporter.


	15. Chapter 15

A mon réveil je remarque que je suis seule dans le lit et bizarrement le manque dû à son absence est beaucoup moins présente.

\- « C'est parce que le lien est enfin complet, l'acte sexuel était la dernière étape pour le finaliser , maintenant les absences seront moins douloureuse, mais cela n'empêche que tu auras toujours besoin de ma présence et j'aurais toujours besoin de ta présence également. » Severus était assis sur un fauteuil placé juste à coté du lit, il lisait un livre sur les potions.

J'ai horriblement faim, j'ai l'impression d'être Ron à l'instant présent, je n'ai que rarement faim lorsque je me lève mais là j'ai l'impression que cela fait 1 semaine entière que je n'ai rien avalé. A peine ai-je pensé cela que je vois Severus se lever et revenir quelques instant plus tard avec un plateau remplit de différent plats, je saute littéralement dessus et mange de la même manière que Ron lors des repas à la grande salle.

\- « La perte de sang amène le calice à multiplier par 3 ce qu'il ingurgite normalement, il faut donc t'attendre à des gros repas le lendemain de la morsure »

Après ce qu'on peut appeler un repas copieux, je pars dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je retrouve Severus dans le salon/salle à manger.

\- « Maintenant que je vais vivre ici, je voulais savoir si…. Enfin si je pouvais inviter mes amis… pas tous les jours bien sur… mais j'ai besoin de les voir, ils comptent énormément pour moi »

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas voir Potter et sa bande débarquer chez moi, j'ai déjà à vous supporter et cela me suffit amplement ! » ragea-t-il

Savait il qu'il pouvait réellement blesser les gens avec ses réflexions ?

\- « Hé bien si ma présence vous est aussi insupportable je vais retrouver Ron et Ginny à la tour Gryffondor, je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez pris la décision de faire de moi votre calice ! Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, si vous me trouvez aussi insupportable pourquoi avoir pris cette décision vous auriez peut être du me laisser crever ! » Je me dirige vers la porte mais il la verrouillé.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai fait ce choix seul, j'en suis conscient et le fait que je dois vous l'imposer me dérange mais on ne peut rien y changer, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir alors que j'avais la possibilité de vous sauver, j'ai fait ce choix et je dois l'assumer »

Si il pense me rassurer avec ça c'est raté, j'ai encore plus l'impression d'être un fardeau. Il se dirige vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, j'en ai assez d'être aussi faible et d'avoir autant besoin de lui, je suis une gryffondor et le fait de ne pas pouvoir le repousser m'énerve. Il faut que je trouve des informations sur le lien qui nous unis, que je comprenne pourquoi je réagis comme cela et essayer de comprends si lui aussi à autant besoin de moi que moi j'ai besoin de lui.

J'attends qu'il prenne la décision de ma lâcher parce que je ne peux pas moi même partir, au bout de quelque minutes il me relâche et m'embrasse, je vois dans son regard quelques choses qui pourrait ressembler à des remords mais c'était beaucoup trop bref. Je me retourne et sors en lui disant que je vais à la bibliothèque et que j'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

\- « Je serais rentrée avant 3H »

\- « Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais utiliser ma bibliothèque… »

\- « Je ne vais pas faire de recherches sur les potions et puis j'ai envie de réfléchir »

Je sors et me dirige vers la bibliothèque, elle est vide dans un sens tant mieux, seule madame Pince s'y trouve.

Je me dirige vers un rayon bien précis, il y a peu de documentation sur les vampires j'espère pouvoir apprendre certaines choses sur le lien. Plusieurs livres s'offrent à moi, « Vampires, des créatures partiellement humaines » « les vampires à travers les siècles » ou encore « tout savoir sur les vampires niveau aspic » je prend les 3 et m'installe à une table.

Au bout d'une heure je n'ai pas appris grand-chose sur la relation calice-vampire, les livres sont le plus souvent dirigés vers le vampire lui même et non sur son calice.

Je pense revenir plus tard et essayer de m'infiltrer dans la réserve pour voir si je ne trouve pas plus de documentation.

Je décide d'aller à la tour gryffondor pour voir Ginny et Ron et je passerais après voir Harry à l'infirmerie.

Je passe le tableau de la grosse dame, lorsque je rentre je vois une tête rousse qui dépasse du fauteuil.

« Hey Ron » je le vois se retourner et me sourire.

« Hermione ! Je suis passer hier après midi à l'infirmerie mais Pomfresh m'a dit que tu étais partie avec le batard graisseux » il semblait beaucoup moins heureux lorsqu'il dit sa dernière phrase.

« Ron ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça ? Hein dis moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ? » ragea t il

-« Ron, s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça…

-Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ?

-Disons que ce qui m'arrive, enfin c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer et j'aimerais assez que tu ne me coupes pas ! Je veux juste te dire premièrement que cette situation n'était pas voulue, elle était nécessaire.

Le jour ou Voldemort nous a attaqué, je me suis battue contre Lestrange sauf que je n'ai pas pu contrer toutes ses attaques et elle en a profité, j'ai été frappé par plusieurs Doloris et différentes attaques qui auraient pu me coûter la vie si tu n'étais pas intervenue, après que j'ai lancé le sort mortel à Lestrange Rogue est arrivé et a essayé de me sauver sans réellement y parvenir c'est la ou il a pris cette décision… Ron, Rogue est un vampire et le seul moyen qui a trouvé pour me sauver et de faire de moi son calice, je sais que cela ne doit pas être quelque chose de facile pour toi, mais Harry lui l'a bien pris, alors essaye de comprendre avant de t'emporter... »

-Attends… si j'ai bien compris tu es le calice de Rogue.. Il prends ton sang et te demande de baiser avec ! et tu veux que je prenne ça bien !? Tu te fous de moi ! et ne me fait pas croire que ce n'etait pas voulu et qu'il a fait ça contre son gré ! Ça doit faire au moins 1 siècle que ce mec n'a pas touché à une femme et la comme par hasard il te prend comme calice est peut abuser de toi comme bon lui semble !

-Arrêtes Ron ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe et tu le sais très bien ! je sais que tu dis ça sur le coup de la colère !

-Que j'arrête ? Tu me demandes d'arrêter ? Tu sais lorsque tu étais à l'infirmerie j'avais pour but d'enfin t'avouer mes sentiments ! Je pensais que toi et moi ça pouvait fonctionner mais lorsque je l'ai vu te prendre dans ses bras ! Bon sang Hermione ça fait longtemps que je suis sur toi et tu me demandes de ne rien dire alors que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère !? »

Une personne arrive, le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvre, sur un accord silencieux on arrête de parler pour éviter qu'une personne curieuse entende notre conversation.

\- « GRANGER ! » je me retourne et fais face à un Severus dés plus énervé.

\- « Je pensais que vous étiez à la bibliothèque ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici en compagnie de cet abrutie ?! »

\- « Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter... » Severus le coupa

\- « Vous vous dégagez ! » dit il d'un ton les plus froid qu'il n'utilise que lorsqu'il est des plus énervé, Ron partit en jetant un regard qui se voulait sévère au professeur et monta dans son dortoir pour me laisser seul avec un vampire en colère…

\- « J'étais à la bibliothèque mais après quelques recherches qui n'ont rien donné j'ai décidé d'aller voir mes amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez en colère pour si peu ! »

\- « Je me moque de vos excuses ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir près de lui ! Est-ce bien claire ou dois je le répéter pour que votre cervelle de stupide Gryffondor intègre cela !?

-J'ai entendu ce que vous m'avez dit ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous écouter ! Ron est mon ami et que vous le vouliez ou non j'ai besoin de le voir !

-Vous avez besoin de le voir ? » il semblait un peu se calmer, je le vois plisser les yeux comme lorsqu'il réfléchi, ce qui me fait avoir encore plus peur, pourquoi se calme-t-il d'un coup comme ça ?

-Enfin besoin est peut être un grand mot, disons que j'aime sa compagnie tout comme j'aime la compagnie de Ginny et de Harry.

Apparemment ce que je viens de dire n'a pas du le convaincre, il est parti en faisant son habituel mouvement de cape.

Je décide de le rattraper, partir comme ça sans rien dire n'est jamais de bonne augure surtout lorsque c'est Rogue !

Il se dirige vers les cachots, arrivée au niveau de la porte de la salle de classe je décide d'entrer. Il est assis à son bureau. Je lui fais face.

-Tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui avant que je fasse de toi mon calice » tiens il me re-tutoie

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ?

-Répond à ma question !

-Bien sur que non ! Ron a toujours était comme un frère pour moi, mais pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ? » Il ne me réponds pas… Il se lève et me fait enfin face, il ne m'avait pas encore regardé depuis que je suis rentrée. Il se dirige vers moi, il me pousse jusqu'au mur et me plaque contre celui ci, il se mets à m'embrasser de manière assez brutale,c'est comme si il voulait me prouver quelque chose. Il me caresse les cuisses et me soulève, il soulève ma jupe et arrache ma culotte, je peux sentir son érection qui est comprimé dans son pantalon, il ouvre sa braguette et sors son sexe quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que je le sente me pénétrer, c'est tout sauf doux mais ce n'est pas désagréable, chaque coup de bassin sont violent et me font voir à chaque fois les étoiles, il me regarde dans les yeux.

\- « tu m'appartiens !

\- Oui !

-Je veux que tu me le dises ! »

Comment veut il que je parle dans un moment comme celui ci

\- Oui, j… je t'a… t'appartiens » essayais-je de dire

\- « Est ce que tu penses à Ron la maintenant !? Est ce que c'est lui qui te donne du plaisir la maintenant !?

-N.. Non.. c.. c'est toi Severus » Je sens l'orgasme monter et d'un coup j'atteins l'extase, mon ventre se contracte et je ne vois plus que des étoiles. Je le sens se contracter également juste après moi et l'entend murmurer mon nom. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me porte jusqu'à ses appartements et me dépose sur son lit, il vient s'installer à coté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- « Je suis… désolé… je ne supporte pas te savoir seul avec lui.. » Je me tourne pour lui faire face et lui caresse la joue, lorsque le grand Severus Rogue s'excuse on ne peut que le pardonner, ça arrive tellement rarement.

\- «Ce n'est rien, j'ai pris connaissance, grâce aux livres, de la jalousie qui dévore les vampires..

\- Tes recherches portaient sur ça alors ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir posé la question directement ?

\- J'aime faire des recherches et lire

\- il faut bien garder la réputation de la ''miss je sais tout'' intacte

\- En effet » dis je avec un sourire

Plusieurs mois sont passés après cela, tout ce passe pour le mieux, bien sur Severus garde toujours ces remarques acerbes lorsque je fais quelques choses qu'il n'apprécie pas, mais que serait Severus Rogue sans ses habituels sarcasmes ?

On commence à apprendre à vivre ensemble et a se supporter si je puis dire. Je l'aide régulièrement dans la confection des potions pour l'infirmerie et il me laisse lire les livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle. J'apprécie discuter avec lui et derrière ses remarques je remarque toujours cette petite touche d'humour que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie au grand désespoir de Severus mais à mon plus grand bonheur, du coté de Ron, il m'a durant pas mal de temps ignoré mais a fini par ce faire à l'idée.

Dans 1 semaine ce sera la rentrée, Rogue passe énormément de temps à préparer ses cours et de mon coté je passe du temps à lire ses livres, ils sont terriblement passionnants.


	16. Chapter 16

Ce soir je décide d'aller voir Harry à la tour Gryffondor. Lorsque je rentre dans la salle commune je vois Ron qui parle avec Lavande, il ne m'adresse qu'un simple signe de tête, tous les deux semblent de plus en plus proche.

Ne voyant pas Harry dans la salle commune je décide de monter dans son dortoir. Je le retrouve sur son lit à lire un livre sur le Quidditch.

\- « Qu'est ce que serait le grand Harry Potter sans le Quidditch ?

\- Et que serait la grande Hermione Granger sans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

\- Bien renvoyé ! Tu ne devrais pas faire tes devoirs de rentrée plutôt que de lire ce livre que tu as déjà lu une petite centaine de fois ?

-Mais il me reste une semaine pour les faire Hermione, et si je n'y arrive pas je pourrais toujours te demander de l'aide, et pour information ça ne fait pas une centaine de fois que je le lis » me dit il en souriant.

\- Pourquoi toujours faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute ?

\- Ne me critique pas, j'ai déjà fait la métamorphose et l'histoire de la magie, alors que Ron lui n'a encore rien fait !

\- Merlin pourquoi m'avoir donné deux amis aussi doués ! » Harry et moi rigolons, ça fait plaisir d'avoir garder cette complicité avec lui.

Au bout d'une heure à parler avec Harry, la conversation commence à s'orienter sur la relation que j'entretiens avec Severus.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le rejoindre ? Enfin je ne veux pas que tu partes bien sur mais tu ne ressens pas cette sensation de manque lorsque tu es loin de lui ?

\- Je vois que tu t'es informé sur la relation calice/ Vampire. Mais sinon oui, mais elle est beaucoup moins présente, maintenant que le lien est finaliser, cette sensation est plus supportable bien sur j'ai toujours besoin de le voir, mais.. enfin.. lui tout comme moi n'avons pas réellement voulu de cette situation, bien que pour ma part le lien me fait ressentir ce besoin d'être avec lui je ne pense pas que ce soit pareil de son côté, je ne veux pas être toujours dans ces pieds et que au bout d'un moment il en ai assez de moi… je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter…

-Je vois… mais il a besoin de toi, déjà pour ton sang… et c'est de Rogue dont on parle, tu penses vraiment qu'il ait pris cette décision sans y réfléchir ? Si ça avait été moi je peux te garantir qu'il m'aurait laissé mourir » dit il en rigolant

\- « Plus sérieusement Hermione, je pense que si Rogue te détestait vraiment il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il a prit une décision qu'il le suivra toute sa vie et qui est irrévocable.

-Tu as peut être raison…

-Mais pour en être sûr tu devrais en parler avec lui.

-Je pense aussi que c'est le mieux mais j'ai peur de la réponse… ça se trouve il m'utilise seulement pour mon sang ( et pour faire l'amour, mais ça j'évite de le dire devant Harry)

-Je ne pense pas, attends il faut aussi pouvoir te supporter, déjà pour nous ce n'est pas facile mais alors pour lui c'est un vrai calvaire, Merlin ! H24 avec toi ! Ça doit être la première fois de ma vie que je ressens de la compassion pour Rogue » Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et on se mets à rigoler. Au bout de quelques temps je décide d'aller voir Severus et lui parler, ça fait un moment que ça me tracasse à vrai dire depuis que je me suis disputé avec Ron et il est grand temps d'avoir des réponses

Lorsque je me retrouve devant la porte j'ai presque envie de faire demi-tour mais trop tard Severus ouvre la porte et me fait face.

-Peut être que vous ne le savez pas mais vous m'empêchez de travailler miss Granger ! Qu'est ce qui peut stresser autant la miss je sais tout de poudlard ? Rassurez moi, vous ne stressez pas pour la rentrée ? Parce que la je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! » je sais bien qu'il essaye de me détendre avec ses sarcasmes, mais cette fois ci ça ne fonctionne pas, ça à même le don de me faire stresser encore plus, ce qu'il a du ressentir lui aussi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? » me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de réellement parler de notre situation

Il se détache de moi et on fini par rentrer dans la salle

-Bien, je t'écoute

-Comme tu le sais j'ai fait des recherches sur les vampires…. Et j'ai par la suite essayé d'avoir des informations sur le lien qui nous unissait mais ce ne fut pas très concluant… ce qui fait que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ça… Je sais seulement que j'ai ce manque lorsque je suis loin de toi, que j'ai mes sentiments qui se sont amplifiés à ton égard et que je ne pourrais sans doute pas vivre si tu venais à mourir

-Tes sentiments qui se sont amplifiés ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par la ?

-Je veux dire, enfin je suppose, qu'avant que tu fasses de moi ton calice, j'éprouvais un petit quelques chose pour toi, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose et peut être que ce n'était rien.. mais la n'est pas le sujet… » dis je de manière précipitée.

Je le vois faire son habituel rictus moqueur

-Bien on en parlera plus tard… Dis moi ce qui te tracasse tant et qui m'empêche de travailler par la même occasion

-Bien comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais rien du lien sauf ce que je ressens… et donc je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens… je sais que tu n'avais pas comme projet de faire ta vie avec moi et que tu ne me portais pas non plus dans ton cœur… mais je voulais savoir si le lien avait changé quelque chose, si toi aussi tu ressens ce manque lorsque je suis loin et si tu aimes ma présence ou tu ne fais que la supporter parce que tu y es obligé, j'aimerais savoir si pour toi je ne suis qu'un corps que tu utilises pour te nourrir aussi bien de sang que de sexe…

-Je pense surtout que si tu me poses ces questions c'est que tu t'es déjà fait une idée de la possible réponse que je pourrais te donner… J'ai fait énormément d'erreur dans ma vie que j'ai du par la suite assumer Hermione… »

Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait me faire aussi mal, je décide de le couper, je ne souhaite pas en entendre plus, j'essaye de lui répondre avec le plus d'assurance possible

-Bien, je pense que j'en ai assez entendu… je verrais avec Dumbledore pour déménager à la tour Gryffondor et je verrais avec Pomfresh pour te donner ta dose de sang…

-Je n'ai pas fini de m'expliquer ! j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie… mais je n'ai jamais dit que celle la en était une, j'en ai assez de devoir réparer mes erreurs, c'est ce que j'ai fais durant toute ma vie ! Lorsque j'ai pris cette décision, j'y est réfléchi. Pour tout de dire, Hermione, j'éprouvais déjà quelque chose pour toi avant tout ça, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais lorsque je t'ai vu tomber à genou dans le bureau d'Albus après l'annonce du décès de tes parents tout ce que je voulais c'est de te prendre dans mes bras ! et lorsque je t'ai vu à la tour d'astronomie, après ça j'ai compris que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi n'était pas de la haine mais bien des sentiments, j'ai compris que j'attisais ta colère pour que tu me remarques, pour pouvoir échanger avec toi, je te mettais des heures de colles pour que tu sois avec moi, je me surprenais régulièrement à t'observer mais je me mentais à moi même, je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi mais une chose est sur Hermione, c'était bien avant que le lien se mette entre nous, mais pour répondre à ta question oui tu me manques terriblement lorsque tu es loin de moi, surtout lorsque je te sais avec Weasley, oui j'aime ta présence, j'aime être avec toi et ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est pouvoir discuter avec toi de potion ou de sujets plus complexe, après de la à dire que je te supporte c'est un grand mot, même avec le plus puissance lien qu'il existe je ne pourrais jamais supporter une Gryffondor ! » il sourit lors de sa dernière phrase lorsque tout d'un coup il reprends son sérieux habituel

-Ce qui me déçois cependant, c'est que tu avais l'air d'avoir tout organisé en cas de rejet de ma part… alors la vrai question c'est, est ce que toi tu veux être toute ta vie à mes cotés ? Si le refus de ma part n'était pas seulement une excuse pour partir ?

-Bien sur que non Severus, je… j'aime être avec toi, J'y est réfléchie également durant pas mal de temps… et j'ai compris aussi que les sentiments étaient présent avant le lien, qu'il les a seulement amplifiés… »

A peine ai je le temps de lever la tête qu'il se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser.

-Ah oui et pour ce qui en est de Ron, je pense que ce n'est plus un problème… il semble qu'il se soit amouraché de Lavande

-Merlin quand est ce que cette famille va arrêter de se reproduire ! Humm peut être qu'avec une potion de stérilisation que je pourrais maladroitement verser dans son jus de citrouille…

Je décide de l'embrasser pour le faire taire, et après mainte et mainte activités physiques si je puis dire, on finit tous les deux par s'endormir.


	17. Chapter 17

La rentrée fut des plus stressante, il fallait tout d'abord trouver une excuse qu'il expliquait le pourquoi je me retrouvé régulièrement chez mon professeur de potion adoré et pourquoi je ne dormais plus chez les Gryffondor, ensuite il fallait assumer le rôle de préfète en chef qui est des plus stressante et enfin le pire de tous, les ASPIC sont à la fin de l'année ! ce qui signifie le double de travaille et lire le double de livres !

Pour le premier problème nous avons vu avec le professeur Dumbledore, ce qui fait que maintenant je suis l'assistante du professeur Rogue en vu d'aider à intégrer la plus prestigieuse école des maîtres des potions, ce qui est un plus soyons claire mais ce qui signifie également encore plus de travaille, je vais regretter le remonteur de temps de 3eme année.

Je suis actuellement sur le canapé de mon cher professeur de potion à stresser comme jamais… je le vois essayer de corriger ses premières copies de l'année, j'essaye de me détendre mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment voulez vous que je me détende avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, je ne sais même pas comment font Harry, Ron et Ginny pour continuer à jouer au Quidditch ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de raté un seul examen si je veux intégrer l'école des maîtres de Potions même si je suis l'assistante de Severus !

-Arrete de stresser, comment fais tu pour passer ton temps à stresser sans avoir de crise cardiaque ? Même sans révision tu auras tes ASPIC, je suis même sur que tu les aurais eu si on t'avais demandé de les passer en 6eme année ! Tu es l'une des meilleures élèves qu'a vu cette école alors arrête de stresser pour rien j'aimerais travailler moi !

-Serais-ce un compliment de la part du terrible professeur de potion qui ne supporte même pas de dire un seul mot gentil à ses propres Serpentards adorés ?

-Ce n'est pas un compliment, c'est une ruse pour pourvoir travailler en paix ! Merlin si seulement je pouvais arrêter ce lien durant une petite heure !

-Je le prends comme un compliment

-Prend le comme tu veux, maintenant je voudrais corriger ses copies qui sont plus stupides les unes que les autres

-Je peux t'aider ?

-oui, tu peux sortir et ne plus jamais revenir » dit il sur son habituel ton sarcastique.

-je voulais dire t'aider à corriger tes copies.

Severus m'observa durant quelques instants, en pleine réflexion avec lui même sans doute, avant de me répondre.

-Bien, si tu le souhaites tu peux corriger les copies des premières années de Poufsouffle…

Je me précipite vers les copies avant qu'il change d'avis.

Cela est devenu au fur et à mesure une habitude, je corrige certaines copies mais jamais ceux des Gryffondor, il a peur que je ne les surestime et leurs donne des points qu'il ne mérite sûrement pas d'après lui, enfin je le soupçonne surtout d'être tellement sadique qu'il souhaite avoir le plaisir de rabaisser les Gryffondor avec ces habituels remarques.

En cours nos relations n'ont pas changé, il est toujours infecte avec moi et peut être même plus avec Harry et Ron, il ne faut, d'après lui, pas changer l'image que les élèves se font de lui.

Il souhaite également que je me mette au dernière rang soit disant parce qu'il me supporte déjà assez en tant qu'assistante que passer les cours trop près de lui serait insoutenable pour sa personne, mais ce que les élèves ne savent pas c'est qu'il y a une raison bien particulière pour laquelle je me mets au fond.

Durant le 2ème cours de potion, je me mets comme prévu au dernier rang.

Severus rentre avec son habituel envolé de porte pour accentuer, sans doute, la peur que les élèves ont de lui, il rentre donc et mets au tableau la potion que nous devons préparer, la Potion de ratatinage, cette potion permet de faire rétrécir les objets. Il permet également d'inverser le processus de vieillissement. Si on commet une erreur durant la préparation, le breuvage devient un poison.

Après peut être une demi-heure de cours, Severus se lève pour faire son habituel tour dans les rangs pour encourager les Serpentards et rabaisser les Gryffondor, il passe à coté d'harry et Ron et apparemment leur potion ne serait pas de la bonne couleur vu les remarques acerbes de Severus, lorsqu'il s'approche de ma table je le sens s'arrêter derrière moi, il s'approche de moi, il est tellement proche que je sens son souffle dans mon cou, lorsque je vais pour ajouter la chenille découpée en plusieurs morceaux, il attrape ma main et se mit à la caresser.

\- « Allez y délicatement miss Granger » me dit il en chuchotant pour que je sois la seule qui puisse l'entendre.

Je le sens se rapprocher encore plus de moi, je suis bloquée entre le bureau et lui, son torse touche mon dos et je sens son érection dans le bas du dos. Il quitte ma main pour commencer à caresser mes hanches jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine

\- « On pourrait nous voir » dis je pour essayer de le dissuader de continuer

\- « C'est ce qui est excitant justement »

je me mord les lèvres et pose ma tête sur son épaule, ce qui lui donne directement accès à ma nuque qu'il s'active d'embrasser. Je le sens se mouver contre moi ce qui à le don de faire grimper mon excitation.

\- « On continuera ça juste après ce cours » me dit il avant de se détacher de moi.

Et comme promis on a continué après la fin du cours ce qui m'a valu un retard au cours de métamorphose mais disons que cela en valait la peine.

Tout aller pour le mieux, les mois passaient jusqu'au bal de noël, il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves que durant les années suivantes, Dumbledore avait donné beaucoup d'importance à ce bal qu'il considère comme le premier bal qui suit la défaite de Voldemort, il avait donc insisté auprès des familles pour laisser leurs enfants passer noël à Poudlard et puisqu'on ne refuse rien à un vieux fou tel que lui ( une vieux fou ? Oula je fréquente trop Severus moi) les parents ont accepté, tous les élèves étaient présents pour une sorte d'union pour un jour aussi important que celui ci. Disons que pour ma part et celles de Drago et Harry nous n'avons pas réellement eu le choix, disons que par manque de famille ont été obligé de rester à Poudlard.

Mais le vrai problème de ce bal, oui parce qu'il en a un, c'est le cavalier, bien sur je suis en couple et heureuse mais me ramener au bras de Severus n'étant pas possible je suis obligée de trouver un autre cavalier… étant donné que Ron est avec Lavande et Harry avec Ginny je suis obligée de trouver une personne susceptible de m'accompagner et qui ne sait pas que je suis en couple avec Severus… Plus personne n'étaient libre à Gryffondor, j'ai essayer de demander à Luna si des garçons étaient libre dans sa maison mais la réponse fut la même que celle de Gryffondor… je décide donc d'aller voir Drago, lui n'étant pas libre me ''présenta'' un autre Serpentard. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve avec comme cavaliers Blaise Zabini…. Disons que si on enlève le fait qu'il était mangemort ( même si il s'est retiré au dernier moment) et que c'est un Serpentard… il est très charmant et que dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais apprécié l'accompagné.. mais le problème c'est que nous ne sommes pas dans ''d'autres circonstances'' et que lorsque je vais dire à Severus que Blaise m'accompagne au bal ça ne va pas être très beau à voir.

C'est pour cela que je me retrouve la maintenant devant la salle de potion à faire les cents pas et à essayer de me donner du courage pour rentrer… je sais également qu'il sait que je suis devant la porte et je le remercie de me laisser le temps de me donner du courage.. mais attendez ! Je suis à Gryffondor, le courage c'estl'emblème de notre maison ! C'est donc à ce moment la que je décide d'entrer avec tout le courage qu'une Gryffondor peut avoir.

\- « Il était temps, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop abîmé le paillasson à faire les cents pas comme ça. » Il me dit ça tout en corrigeant ses copies sans lever les yeux vers moi.

\- « Je serais accompagné de Blaise Zabini lors du bal de Noël ! » je dis ça le plus rapidement possible en espérant que sur un malentendu il accepte.

Je le vois s'arrêter d'écrire, très mauvais signe. J'hésite entre lui dire que c'est une blague et attendre le bal pour qu'il se rend compte que c'était en faite bien vrai ou bien partir en courant le plus vite possible, je ne sais pas où est passé mon courage Gryffondorien mais il n'est plus dans cette salle.

\- « Je te demande pardon ? » il vient de relever la tête et me regarde désormais, en fin de compte je préférais lorsqu'il ne me regardait pas.

\- « je disais… enfin je t'informais que... j'allais être accompagnée durant le bal de noël.. disons que je n'avais pas le choix… tu comprends Dumbledore veut absolument qu'on soit accompagné lors du bal… alors vu que Harry et Ron ont déjà une cavalière tout comme tous les garçons de Gryffondor et ceux de Serdaigle » je le vois plisser les yeux, encore un mauvais signes « j'ai donc demandé à Drago si il était libre… et bah il n'était pas libre donc il m'a proposé… Blaise » j'ai presque chuchoté son nom.

Il ne dit rien… c'est très inquiétant, il réagit toujours rapidement et la rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui m'ont parus des heures il réponds enfin.

\- « C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! » il se lève et dans un mouvement de cape se dirige vers nos appartements.

J'hésite pendant longtemps entre le suivre ou partir en courant et en rester la. Mais bon je ne pense pas que le laisser dans son coin soit la meilleure solution.

Je décide donc de le suivre.

Lorsque je me retrouve devant ses appartements j'hésite à entrer, je le cherche d'abord, je remarque que la porte de son labo personnel est ouverte, je décide de m'y rendre. Il est devant un chaudron qui apparemment vient juste d'être allumé.

« -Severus… » lorsque je m'approche de lui il a un mouvement de recule qui me fit plus mal que je l'aurais pensé.

\- « Pourquoi es tu la ? Tu devrais aller rejoindre Zabini ! »

\- « Severus, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas ridicule » Je pense que j'aurais du me taire sur ce coup la, il lève la tête d'un mouvement rapide et fronce les sourcils. Il s'avance dans ma direction.

\- « Parce que maintenant je suis ridicule ? Peut être vas tu me trouver d'autres défauts que Saint Zabini n'a pas ! » il finit par me contourner pour prendre un ingrédient qui se trouvait à ma gauche.

\- « Arrête, c'est juste un bal de rien du tout Severus ! Ce n'est pas comme ci j'allais me marier avec lui, et puis je ne l'ai pas choisi, c'est même presque forcé, je te l'ai dit c'était mon dernier choix, je n'avais même pas pensé à lui c'est Drago...» il me coupa la parole

\- « Je vais tuer Drago ! Et d'une pierre deux coups je tuerais également Zabini ! » Il était maintenant reparti dans sa concoction de sa potion.

\- « Mais c'est rien, on ne va pas être collé toute la soirée, je vais danser avec lui lors de la première danse et c'est tout » J'aurais peut être encore du me taire vu le regard qu'il vient de me lancer

\- « Parce que je vais peut être te laisser danser avec ? Le laisser te tripoter ? Que tout le monde pense que tu lui appartiens alors que TU m'appartiens ! Tu penses que je vais rester la à vous regarder alors que lui fera tout pour te mettre dans son lit ! C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! Je suis le seul qui peut danser avec toi ! Le seul qui peut te tripoter, te toucher !

-Comment peux tu penser que je vais le laisser faire, ce n'est pas comme ci il était intéressé par moi et moi par lui, pour lui je ne dois être qu'une simple sang-de-Bourbe » lorsque je prononce cette insulte je vois passer sur son visage du dégoût, je sais qu'il ne supporte pas cette insulte.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce.. cette insulte ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec lui à cette soirée ! Qu'elle serait ta réaction si j'y allais avec… heu… Trelawney par exemple ! Si je dansais avec !

-Je crois que j'aurais le plus grand fou rire de toute ma vie ! » rien que de les imaginer danser ensemble j'en rigole. Mais je me calme tout de suite lorsque je le vois encore plus froncer les sourcilles.

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde pense que tu sors avec, je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis avec toi, que personne ne puisse t'approcher parce que tu es avec moi ! »

C'était donc ça le problème…

-Severus tu sais très bien que pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible… Dumbledore nous avez bien dit que jusqu'aux ASPIC personne ne devait savoir excepter les personnes vraiment proches.

Severus tu ressens le lien, est ce que tu ressens le moindre sentiment de ma part pour Zabini ? Il n'y a que toi qui est important pour moi, personne ne peut te remplacer.

Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Il accepte mon baiser, c'est déjà un bon début.

-Je te préviens qu'au moindre dérapage de sa part je laisse le vampire qui est en moi prendre tout le contrôle !

-D'accord » il m'embrasse et je fini par l'aider pour cette préparation de potion.


	18. Chapter 18

Le jour du bal est arrivé, je suis allée avec Ginny acheter nos robes à Prés au Lars hier, j'ai opté pour une robe au couleur de Serpentard, un petit clin d'œil pour Severus. On a passé l'après midi à nous préparer, c'est la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps sans voir Severus, c'est donc pour cela qu'après mettre préparée je suis descendue en avance aux cachots pour lui faire une surprise. Lorsque je rentre dans la salle, il était encore et toujours à son bureau. J'essaye de tousser pour montrer que je suis la. Sans lever les yeux il me réponds

\- « Bien que cela peut te paraître extraordinaire j'avais remarqué ta présence avant que tu te mettes à tousser. » Il lève enfin les yeux sur moi. Je vois plusieurs expression sur son visage, tout d'abord la surprise, le désir, un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres avant que la jalousie prenne sa place.

\- « Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu n'aimerais sans doute pas faire attendre ton cavalier ?

\- Merci moi aussi je te trouve très beau Severus et tu m'as également manqué ! Je voulais que tu sois le premier à me voir, j'ai choisi la couleur pour toi » il s'approche de moi et me fait face en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- « Tu es magnifique Hermione et j'apprécie également la couleur » il finit par m'embrasser.

\- Je dois y aller, tu nous rejoints bientôt j'espère.

\- Il faut bien que je surveille Zabini !

Je me dirige vers la porte avec un sourire radieux

\- A tout à l'heure alors

Je me dirige vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Lorsque j'arrive Blaise venait tout juste de sortir du dortoir. Il est plutôt élégant dans son costume, il faut l'avouer.

\- « Hermione » me dit il en hochant la tête pour me saluer « tu es magnifique

\- Merci Blaise, tu es également très élégant dans ton costume »

Pour toute réponse il hocha la tête et me proposa son bras que je pris. Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle qui était remplie de tables rondes pour l'occasion ce qui me fit rappeler la décoration lors du tournois des 3 sorciers.

Au bout de 10 minutes tous les élèves étaient tous réunis, on a eu le droit à un discours de Dumbledore avant que la musique commence, c'était un slow… j'ai essayé de chercher Severus sans le trouver. Je fini par accepter la main de Blaise pour aller danser. Il est vrai qu'être aussi proche d'un autre homme que Severus me mettait mal à l'aise, au bout de quelques instants je croisais des yeux noir profonds que j'aimais habituellement regarder mais la ses yeux habituellement sans expressions était remplis d'une tristesse combinée à une jalousie, il devait sans doute lutter pour ne pas foncer sur Blaise.

J'ai essayé un léger sourire pour le détendre un peu, sans grand succès. La fin de la danse arriva enfin, ça devait être la danse la plus longue que j'ai connu ! Je dis à Blaise que je voulais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. Lorsque j'arrive au buffet je prend un verre de punch qui était sensé être sans alcool, je dis bien sensé…

\- « Alors cette danse vous a plus miss Granger ? »Je reconnaître cette voix entre mille !

-Disons que ce n'était pas désagréable, mais avec vous cela aurait était un moment parfait.

-Nous verrons ce que l'on pourra faire ce soir pour que ce moment parfait arrive, si vous voulez bien m'accorder votre dernière danse.

-La dernière et les prochaines sans hésitation. » Je me retourne et retrouve, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavande, Drago et Blaise à la table qu'ils avaient apparemment réquisitionné. Nous avons eu le droit à un repas digne de Poudlard et pour la musique nous avons eu le droit aux deux groupes de musiques les plus populaires du monde sorcier Bizarr' Sister et Wizard Rock disons que Dumbledore à mis les petits plats dans les grands. Tout était parfait excepter le fait que je sois obligée de passer ma soirée loin de Severus.

J'ai passé ma soirée à danser avec Harry, Ginny et même Drago qui m'avait gentiment demandé, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Severus vu les regards meurtrier qui leurs lancés.

Au bout d'un certain moment de la soirée Blaise se fit plus pressant… il commençait à me pousser à danser avec lui, il semblerait qu'il est abusé sur l'alcool au bout d'un moment j'ai accepté de peur que Severus ne remarque son état, mais lors de la danse ses mains commençaient à se faire plus pressante, et descendaient au niveau de mes fesses. J'ai écourter la danse en espérant que Severus n'est rien vu. Je décide de quitter la soirée.

\- « Hermione attends, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, laisse moi te raccompagner, je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Laisse c'est pas grave.

\- Si j'insiste.

-Si tu veux » j'espère croiser le regard de Severus pour lui signaler que je rentre. Lorsque je le croise il me fait un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il a compris je le vois se diriger vers Dumbledore.

Je pars en direction des cachots accompagnée de Blaise. Je me retrouve face à ce qui est sensé être ma chambre.

\- « Bon bah nous voila arrivés

\- J'ai passé une agréable soirée en ta compagnie Hermione

\- De même Blaise, je te souhaite une bonne nuit

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose avant que l'on se quitte » Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de me retourner que Blaise se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser, j'essaye de le repousser mais il me m'atteint. Lorsque d'un coup quelque chose le projette jusqu'au mur. C'est Severus, il se précipite jusqu'à lui et lui jette différents sors avant de le frapper, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- « Severus arrête ! »

Il ne réagit pas et continu

\- « Severus arrête s'il te plaît ! » je me dirige vers lui et essaye de l'empêcher de le frapper, lorsque dans tous les mouvements je reçois un coup de coude dans le nez de la part de Severus, je vois se dernier se retourner vers moi, il semble choqué enfin avec un nez en sang j'ai du mal à percevoir ce qu'il se passe. Je l'entends crier à Blaise de dégager. Je le sens me porter jusqu'à ce qui semble être nos appartements et il me dépose sur son canapé. Il revient à peine quelques secondes après avec une potion qui doit être celle qui arrête les saignements. Après avoir bu la potion je le vois s'activer à nettoyer le sang qui a coulé. Je vois qu'il s'en veux.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave Severus ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès

\- Ce n'est pas grave !? Je suis un vampire et qui plus est ton vampire, je te dois protection ! Je ne dois pas te frapper !

\- Arrête Severus ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas grave… tu étais en colère…

Il passe devant moi sans me répondre.

\- Va dormir ! Tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Plus tard

\- Je ne vais pas aller me coucher alors que tu me dois ma dernière danse

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît va te coucher, je n'ai pas envie de danser la maintenant ! »

Je décide alors de lui forcer un peu la main, à l'aide de la baguette j'active une musique pour un slow et je me dirige vers lui. Je lui prend la main pour la mettre sur ma hanche. Je commence par guider, il ne me regarde pas, je me mets sur la pointe et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Il décide enfin de me regarder et commence à guider la danse. Durant toute la danse on ne fessait que de se regarder et ça ne servait à rien de faire plus, c'était notre moment, notre dernière danse.

Arrivé à la fin de la danse, Severus se penche pour me déposer un baiser et me porte jusqu'à notre chambre. Pour une nuit pleine de plaisir. Ce n'est pas la première et encore moins la dernière.

Par la suite je me suis concentrée à fond dans les révisions pour mes ASPIC. L'année passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Notre couple allait pour le mieux, bien sur il y avait encore quelques petites disputes en même temps on ne peut oublier le passé. Mais au fur et mesure nous avions prit nos petites habitudes, et à ma plus grande joie Severus avait accepté que j'invite Ron, Ginny et Harry chez nous... oui ça fait encore bizarre de dire chez nous.

D'ailleurs du côté des garçons, Ron est toujours avec Lavande, de même pour Harry et Ginny qui file toujours le parfait amour. Mais le plus important par dessus tout ce sont les ASPIC, le mois de juin est arrivé à une vitesse hallucinante, j'ai du lire tous les livres possibles et inimaginables. D'ailleurs ça m'a valu pas mal des moqueries de Severus enfin bon le principale c'est que je suis prêtre pour les passer.

La semaine des ASPIC est passée vite, je pense les avoirs tous réussi même si Severus ne veut pas me dire si j'ai oui ou non réussi l'ASPIC de potion ! Merlin sait que j'ai utilisé tous les moyens de persuasion qui existaient !

Et le jour des résultats est tombé, et comme me l'avait si bien répété Severus je suis major de promotion ! Bien sur comme tous bons gryffondors qui se respectent on a fêté ça ! et cette fête à permis également d'officialiser notre relation, bien sur une grande majorité était choqué... bon d'accord même peut être tous.. mais après leur avoir expliqué la situation ils ont à peu près compris.

Par la suite j'ai intégré la prestigieuse école des maîtres de potions. J'effectue ma dernière année dans cette école à l'heure que je vous parle. Et l'année prochaine je rentre de nouveau à Poudlard mais plus en tant qu'élève mais bien en tant que professeur des potions, ne vous m'éprenez pas, je n'ai pas piqué la place de Severus, non il a eu un poste qu'il l'affectionne plus particulièrement.. il est devenu professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Dumbledore la enfin nommé à ce poste, en même temps il était temps !

De ce qui en est de Ron et Harry ils sont tous les deux devenus Aurors et Ginny fait ses études en médicolage. Enfin tout le monde à eu ce dont il voulait temps !

A oui et j'oubliais de vous dire ! l'insupportable miss Granger est devenue l'insupportable miss Rogue !


End file.
